Officer Hudson
by CoryAllanMichealMonteith
Summary: Rachel Berry is a girl who likes to live life on the wild side. When she meets police officer Finn Hudson will she be willing to change her party-girl life for him? Will he be attracted to her in the same way? Will his girlfriend approve? Story originally by GleeThings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A:N/ Hello ! This story was originally for GleeThings until she decided to stop writing the story and was giving it away. Me, not wanting the story to end, decided to continue the story because I myself loved it. So, I'm here to finish the story.**_

 _ **Yes, I have changed a lot of things so I suggest all of you that read it to re-read it because there are a lot of changes and you may get a bit confused. There is still the same plot, just a little rewritten.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this, if you don't just tell me and I'll just post what was originally written and continue on from there!**_

 _ **I don't own anything in this story ! All credit goes to GleeThings for coming up with the idea of the story.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTEEEEEEEEEED!" Rachel screamed loudly as she turned the volume of the music up to full. Everyone in the room cheered enthusiastically and held their cups into the air.

Rachel Berry was known for her parties. On the first Saturday of every month, Rachel would host a huge party and invite everyone in town. It was the event that everyone looked forward to as she threw the best parties. Rachel was in competition with herself to make each party better than the last; because of this, the parties just got better.

Tonight was no exception. The music was loud, alcohol was flowing, and all the guests were having a great time. Rachel grinned to herself at everyone having a good time. Entertaining was what Rachel did best, so seeing everyone having a good time because of her made her happy.

"Rachel," An asian boy who was by the drinks table shouted. "Get over here."

Rachel smiled and made her way over to him. A group of people congratulated her for another great party on the way. When she reached him, three other boys and a girl were gathered around the small table.

"We're doing shots." The boy said, handing her one. "Do one with us?"

Rachel nodded and accepted the shot of Vodka. On the count of three, they all brought their glasses to their lips and tipped their heads back. Rachel gulped the liquid down, squinting as it left a burning sensation in her throat. Fully used to the pain, she smiled after the feeling subsided.

"One more?" A blonde girl who was also at the party asked.

"Sure." Rachel grabbed the half empty bottle of Vodka and topped up everyone's glasses.

"Let's make a toast." One of the group stated. "To another incredible party, and to Rachel for planning it."

"Cheers!" Everyone said happily.

They all clinked their glasses and downed the bitter drink. Rachel slammed her empty glass down on the table and smiled.

"It's time to get me drunk." She said with a cheeky smile.

As the night rolled on, Rachel drank more and more alcohol. An hour later, it was fair to say she was relatively drunk and having a good time. As she used a shot glass as a microscope, her roommate, Brittany Pierce, a sweet blonde girl who she met a few years ago, came rushing over to her.

"Rachel, I need your help." She said with urgency.

"What is it?" Rachel slurred as she stood up straight.

"Mrs Gregory's at the door again." Brittany told her.

No more needed to be said. Rachel sighed and stumbled her way to the door. Mrs Gregory was the old woman who lived in the apartment under Rachel and Brittany's. Whenever Rachel threw a party, Mrs Gregory had something to say about it. And it was always something bad.

When Rachel reached the door, she leant against the frame to stop the room from spinning in front of her. Surely enough, the woman, who was smaller than Rachel (if that was possible), was stood at the door. She had grey, permed hair and thick, over-sized glasses. She squinted when Rachel appeared with messy hair and alcohol on her breath.

"Mrs Gregory, what a pleasant surprise!" Rachel faked enthusiasm to see her neighbour.

"I wish I could say the same." The old woman replied, not hiding her disgust at Rachel.

"Who peed in your corn flakes?" Rachel asked, missing out the foul language from the well-known phrase for the sake of the elderly woman.

"It's that time of the month." The old woman replied, sadness in her tone. Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust and frowned at the woman.

"You still have that? I'd have thought menopause would have hit you around twenty years ago."

The old woman at the door frowned at Rachel, shocked she thought that's what she meant. "Not that! The time you throw a party!"

"Oh," Rachel smiled in amusement at the mistake. "Sorry. Yeah, it's that time. Wanna join us?" Rachel stepped to the side of the door to allow the elderly woman to enter. However, the woman stayed where she was stood and scowled at Rachel.

"No I do not 'wanna join' you!" She said in frustration. "I want you to turn the music down!"

"Come on Mrs Gregory, that would ruin the fun!" Rachel prompted. This was a conversation she had with at least one of her neighbours every month. She could usually use her charming personality and attractiveness to stop their complaining. However, she already knew that this would certainly not work with Mrs Gregory.

The stubborn old woman seemed to find joy in making other people miserable. Especially Rachel, whom she had taken an instant disliking to the minute Rachel moved into the building. If shutting down this party would make Rachel unhappy, then shut down this party Mrs Gregory would do.

"You are currently ruining my sleep." Mrs Gregory informed her. "So could you turn the music down."

"I can't do that." Rachel said, almost apologetically, though it wasn't sincere. "Can you not just hang in there for another three hours?"

"Three hours?" Mrs Gregory asked in disbelief. "I am an old woman, I need sleep!"

"Then turn off your hearing aid!"

"I don't need this cheek from young hooligans like yourself." Mrs Gregory stated. "If you don't turn that music down in the next minute, I'm calling the police."

Rachel watched through narrowed eyes as the old woman hobbled away. Brittany, who had been standing behind Rachel and listening, moved to stand beside Rachel. "What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Relax." Rachel turned away from the door with her arms folded across her chest. "She's bluffing."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty serious this time." Brittany always panicked about the police getting involved since she was being fined for offences every other week.

"Am I ever wrong about this stuff?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "Come on, let's go get another drink. I think I'm sobering up a little with so much talking and not enough drinking.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

A little while later, the party was still very much alive. Rachel flirted with a man who she didn't actually know, someone must have just brought him along as a plus one. She touched his one of his biceps and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You must work out." She said with pleasant surprise.

The man smiled and nodded, impressed by Rachel's reaction to his toned body. However, before he could carry on the conversation, a man came over and tapped Rachel's shoulder. She turned around and frowned when she saw the man standing behind her.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You weren't invited."

"You know me, never one to miss a party." The boy smirked.

Brody Weston was Rachel's ex-boyfriend. They had dated for a while months ago, before Rachel discovered that he was a male prostitute. Needless to say, the relationship didn't work out. Since the break up, Brody had tried to get back together with Rachel, but she wasn't interested. Rachel automatically assumed he was here to ask her out again, which explains her next words.

"I know why you're here and the answer is no. Now leave me alone." Rachel tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. Rachel glared at him and he quickly let go of her

"Come on Rachel. We had a good time together."

Rachel rolled her eyes knowing he was talking about in bed, "I faked it." she said bluntly.

Brody frowned, "Faked what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again, this time at his stupidity, "Every orgasm. I faked them. You may be a prostitute, but obviously not a good one."

"But you always looked so satisfied."

"Yeah, that was _after_ I got out of the shower. I had to relieve myself _some_ kind of way."

Brody looked at her with his mouth wide open and a little hurt, "But-"

Rachel held up her hand, "Just stop. We're done. We've been done. So, why don't you just leave me alone and try to find some other girl that will have an actual orgasm for you." Rachel patted his cheek and walked away.

"Rachel! Come do body jello-shots with us!" she heard someone yell from the kitchen.

Rachel smiled and walked over to table she saw a girl laying on. She looked down at the blonde girl in front of her. She licked the salt from her abdomen first and scrunched up her nose at the taste. Then, she leaned back down and sucked the jello shot that was sitting in the valley of her breasts and went up to her mouth and sucked the liquid out of it. After Rachel took it out of her mouth she smiled and leaned back down to kiss the girl full on the lps, forcing her tongue in her mouth with everybody else yelling in the back ground.

"Rachel, I need your help again." Brittany said with urgency.

"Deal with it Brittany, I'm busy." Rachel brushed away.

"It's the police." Brittany informed her.

Rachel looked up in surprise. Maybe Brittany couldn't handle this after all. Rachel gave the girl one more kiss before rushing to the door. She tried to go quickly but ended up stumbling as the room spun before her. She paused for a second to regain her posture before appearing in front of the door.

Rachel's eyes widened when she caught sight of the police officer in front of her. He was tall. Very tall. He had messy brown hair that Rachel could envision herself making a whole lot messier. His brown eyes looked at her, filled with kindness, despite the fact he was trying to be serious. Even with his uniform on, Rachel could tell he was fit and muscular. He was one of the most attractive men Rachel had ever seen.

"Hello, Officer, can I help you with anything?" She asked flirtatiously, leaning on her door frame.

"That depends," The Officer said, his voice deep and dreamy. "Are you Rachel Berry?"

"I am." Rachel said, smiling at the cute man. "And you are?"

"The man that's about to shut down this party." The policeman answered cockily.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, surprised by his bluntness. "Woah, woah, wait a minute," Rachel squinted and leaned forward, looking at the man's name tag. "Officer Hudson, why would you do that?"

"The station has had numerous complaints about the volume of this music." The man answered.

"Is this about Mrs. Gregory?" Rachel asked in an annoyed tone. "Listen, she hates me, the music really isn't that loud."

The policeman frowned at what Rachel said. He tugged up the corner of his mouth into a smirk. Even his smirk was cute. "You do realise that I can hear the music, right?"

Rachel smiled at him and laughed slightly. "Look, can't we just keep this party going? A lot of people would be disappointed if they had to leave now."

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it would."

"Too bad I have to shut it down."

Rachel sighed before coming up with an idea and looking him straight in the eye as she stepped closer to him and rested her hand on his belt, "How about we come up with some kind of….arrangement?" Rachel whispered hotly.

The officer raised his eyebrows, "Are you asking me to have sex with you in exchange for me not shutting this party down?"

"That depends, do you want to have sex with me?"

"No." Then he shook his head, though Rachel noticed he didn't seem so sure. "I want you to shut the party down."

Officer Hudson tried to walk past Rachel and get into the party room, but Rachel stopped him. "Please don't do this." She begged.

He stopped and looked down at her. "I'll give you two options. Either you can go in there, turn off the music and tell everyone to leave...or I will."

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Rachel stood, arms folded firmly across her chest, outside the door of her apartment while all her guests were forced to leave. Officer Hudson was in there, making sure everyone left. She had never actually had a party shut down before, she always got out of it somehow. But this policeman was determined and he made sure it ended before he left. However, strangely enough, Rachel wasn't as annoyed as she expected to be, she was more endeared by his confidence and determination.

As Rachel was smiling apologetically at each guest that left her apartment, she found herself smiling apologetically at Officer Hudson as he exited with the stream of people. He stood next to her, folding his arms across his chest in a dominant way.

"You didn't have to do this." Rachel told him, without looking at him. She was worried that if she looked at him then she would get too lost in his dreamy looks to give him a hard time.

"Actually, I did." He replied, looking down at her. "Your neighbours were complaining."

"You still didn't have to." Rachel said quietly.

"You know, if the landlord gets a lot of complaints about you, he can kick you out." The officer informed her as he watched the guests leave.

Rachel sighed and decided not to argue back. She leant against the wall and looked up at the Officer. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"You know, Officer Hudson." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Your first name." Rachel clarified. "Your badge says F. Hudson, so what does the 'F' stand for?"

The man looked down at her with an amused look on his face. "I'm not going to tell you that. As far as you're concerned, my name is Officer Hudson."

"Fine." Rachel said with a shrug. "I'll guess it." Rachel noted how Officer Hudson looked down at her and smiled with only one side of his lips. It was the most charming half-smile Rachel had ever seen. She looked down as she didn't want to get too attracted to him.

"Go ahead, you'll never guess it." He said, turning his smile into a confident grin.

"Is it Frank?" Rachel asked, looking up at him. She took his silence as a no. "Frederick?" Still silent. "Francis?... Fred?... Flint?..." Rachel listed, all greeted by silence. "Floyd?..." Rachel began running out of ideas. "Fernando?"

The corner of the Officer's lips pulled up slightly into a small smile. Rachel grinned in accomplishment. "That's your name isn't it?" She asked.

The man looked down at her, a half amused, half embarrassed look on his face. "I can assure you, I'm not called Fernando." He told her.

"Of course you'd say that," Rachel said. "You don't want me to know your name."

The Officer shook his head, still looking amused. He watched as the last of the people left Rachel's apartment, before turning to face her. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." He said cheekily, trying to get her riled up. He turned around to leave but felt Rachel grab his arm.

"Fernando," She said, convinced that was his name. "How about you come in for a drink before you leave?" She ran her hand up and down his arm flirtatiously. "Besides, I have a lot of alcohol that need to be drank, thanks to you."

"Listen, Ma'am." The man said turning to her. "As a police officer, my job is to protect people by preventing crime and ensuring that the law in maintained. Unfortunately, crime isn't going to stop just so that I can have a drink with you."

"No," Rachel admitted. "But you can tell the station that this party took longer to shut down than expected."

Fernando smiled slightly and began to back away. "Once you learn my real name find me and maybe I'll have a drink with you." He called to her, before turning around and walking away.

"But I already guessed your name!" Rachel yelled back, but he just shook his head and continued walking. Rachel sighed and watched his tall body as he left. She stood outside her apartment until he was no longer in sight. It was officially her mission to get Officer Fernando Hudson on a date...and get him to admit his name was Fernando.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Finn Hudson woke up when he felt someone stirring next to him. He rolled over, reaching out over the bed to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Instead, his arm just fell onto the empty bed. Finn frowned and opened his sleepy eyes to see where she was.

He saw his girlfriend, Santana Lopez, sat on the far side of the bed. She was in her underwear, staring at her wardrobe for something to wear. Finn smiled at sat up, reaching across the bed to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Morning, honey." He said, climbing from under the duvet and making his way across the bed to her.

"Hey," Santana looked over her shoulder, accepting a peck on the lips from Finn.

"Why are you getting up so early? Isn't today your day off?" Finn asked with a small frown.

"Well, my hair's a disaster so I'm going to the salon." Santana informed him. "They could only fit me in this early because I called on short notice." Santana grabbed a dress and stood up, preparing to put it on. "I was thinking we could go grab some lunch in that restaurant I love across town today." She suggested while dressing herself.

"I would love that,-"

"But..." Santana said, before Finn had the chance to.

"I have to work today." Finn said apologetically, watching Santana look at herself in the mirror.

Santana frowned and turned around, a frustrated look on her face. "Finn, we take every Sunday and Monday off together so we can spend time together, why are you working?"

"Jefferson asked me to do his shift today because his dog needs to be put down." Finn replied, scared that angry Santana would surface soon. He knew what Santana was capable of when she was angry, and he never wanted it to be directed at him.

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" She asked, her slight anger showing in her voice.

"I was going to tell you when I got back last night, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Finn defended himself, sitting up properly on the bed and hanging his legs over the side.

"I stayed awake until midnight waiting for you last night, but yet again you came home at stupid o'clock in the morning." Santana grabbed a brush and angrily ran it through her hair.

"Working late is a part of my job, San, I couldn't help it." Finn informed her. Though he didn't need to; Santana was a police officer too, she just refused to work longer than absolutely necessary.

She was always on Finn's back for how long he worked. He should do five days of 8 hour shifts, with two days off. But Finn often worked overtime when he was asked. Though Santana found this incredibly annoying and constantly complained about it, Finn was determined for a promotion so did it anyway.

"I really wish you would stop being so nice and think about us once in a while." Santana said, shaking her head in disbelief. "If someone asks me to do a shift on my day off, I say no. I think you should do the same because I'm getting sick of-"

Santana stopped her rant when the her cell phone interrupted her. She looked at Finn and glared at him, her silent way of telling him she was annoyed at him. She then walked over to her phone and looked at the screen. The number was unknown, but Santana answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Santana said as a question. "Yes, this is Santana... Who?..." Santana gasped in surprise, a smile coming onto her face. "Of course I remember you!..."

Finn watched his girlfriend talk excitedly for a while. He thought about how happy she looked, and how it was rare that she looked that happy talking to him. It was obvious that Finn and Santana had their problems, in fact, he often found himself why they were together in the first place. But then he'd remember that he loved her, and she loved him, so they stuck by each other. Hell, they lived together so they must love each other.

Finn looked at the clock and noticed he would soon be late for work. So with a sigh, he stretched, grabbed a towel, and went to take a shower.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

When Finn left the bedroom, he was clean, in his uniform, and ready for work. He could still hear Santana on the phone, twenty minutes later. He listened to her side of the conversation as he joined her at the kitchen table.

"I would love that... Of course I know Beiste's Bar... Sounds great... 5 o'clock... I'll be there... Bye." Santana hung up the phone, still looking surprised by who had called her.

"Who was that?" Finn asked curiously. Taking a slice of toast from the plate that Santana had left.

"My college roommate." Santana informed him, smiling at him. She must have forgotten about her anger towards him about having to work. "She said she hasn't seen me in six years and would love to catch up."

"She just called out of the blue?" Finn said with a frown. It seemed strange to call suddenly after six years.

Santana nodded and stood up. "I thought it was weird too," She admitted. "But apparently she was going through some pictures from college a few days ago and started wondering what I'd been up to."

"That's nice." Finn said, not thinking too much into the idea.

"I'm meeting her tonight and 5."

"I heard." Finn stood up and grabbed his keys, preparing to leave for work. "Have fun."

"I will." Santana replied, a small smile on her face. "I remember she used to be so confident that she'd be a Broadway star," She mused out loud. "But I haven't heard about her since, so I doubt she made it."

"You're hardly a Broadway expert, San." Finn chuckled at his girlfriend. He grabbed some shoes and began putting them on his feet.

"How much of a star would she be if no one's heard of her?" Santana said with narrowed eyes.

"Good point," Finn said, walking toward her. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed Santana on the cheek and headed for the door.

"If you work late again I swear to God I'll murder you and make it look like an accident!"

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Rachel grinned as she put her phone down. Step one of her plan was already complete. As she had said the previous night: she was going to get Officer Fernando on a date. But first, she had to know where to find him. If that meant asking an old friend that she hadn't spoken to for six years, then so be it.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and began making herself another cup of coffee. She had been up late last night with the party, and was up early this morning trying to track down an old friend. Coffee was what she was relying on to stay awake all day, seeing as it was still morning and she was already exhausted.

"Rachel, is that you?" She heard a sleepy voice say from the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Britt, it's me." She confirmed, pouring the coffee into a cup. "Want some coffee?"

"No thanks." Brittany, her room-mate, said. Brittany sat at the kitchen table and watched Rachel finish preparing her drink. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Rachel replied, sitting across from Brittany. "I couldn't get that police officer out of my head all night.

"You barely know him," Brittany reminded her, wondering how Rachel could think about him so much. "How can you like him so much?"

"He's one of the sexiest men I've ever met." Rachel replied. "I just have to see him again."

"You know nothing about him," Brittany said with a small laugh. "How are you planning on finding him?"

"I have a plan." Rachel said matter-of-factly. When Rachel wanted something, she made sure she got it. This was no exception. "I have an old friend called Santana, she was my roommate in college, she's a policewoman. I'm meeting with her tonight and I'll ask her about Fernando."

"Why have I never heard of this Santana?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I haven't seen her in six years. That's what I've been doing all morning: tracking down her cell phone number."

"Rachel Berry, you amaze me."

Taking that as a compliment, Rachel grinned and took a huge sip of her coffee.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Rachel and Brittany walked into their local bar: Beiste's Bar. Rachel was ready to meet Santana here; but Brittany had a shift that night. Both Rachel and Brittany worked at the bar serving drinks etc. It was Rachel's night off, but not Brittany's.

Rachel glanced around the room for any sign of her friend. She spotted a raven-haired Latina standing by the bar, instantly recognizing her from college. Rachel smiled and made her way over to her. Santana hadn't changed much, but her hair was slightly shorter and she looked more mature.

Rachel tapped Santana's shoulder and moved into view. When Santana saw Rachel, recognition instantly flashed across her face. She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around the small brunette.

"Rachel, you haven't changed a bit." Santana told her, squeezing her slightly before letting go.

"Neither have you." Rachel said, looking her up and down. "Shall we sit down?" She asked.

Santana nodded and the pair walked and sat at a small table nearby. They were both happy to see each other, they had been roommates and best friends in college after all. Only, Rachel had an ulterior motive for wanting to meet with Santana. But she didn't have to know that.

"I can't believe it's been six years." Rachel said once they were comfortable. It had seemed like yesterday that Rachel was the obsessive, overly-confident little girl that annoyed everyone. She had changed so much since then."I know, it's insane how time flies." Santana replied, making herself comfortable.

At that moment, Brittany came over to the table with a small notepad. She had a black apron tied around her waist that covered the front of her black skirt. That was the 'uniform' that the waitresses had to wear. Rachel herself wore one most days of the week. Brittany grinned, being her usual cheerful self, and pulled a pen out of the front of her apron.

"Can I get you any drinks?" She asked in a perfectly chipper voice.

Santana looked at the blonde, who was tall and slim. She had long legs and a perfect figure. Her blonde hair was tied back into a simple ponytail, with two pieces of hair hanging down to frame her face. Her smile was infectious, and Santana found herself smiling as she answered.

"Just a water, please."

Brittany nodded and noted down the order, turning to Rachel to find out hers.

"You're not going to drink?" Rachel said to Santana in surprise.

"No, I don't drink much anymore." Santana replied with a shrug.

"You _have_ changed since college," Rachel said quietly, looking to Brittany instead. "I'll have a Margarita."

"Wow, Rachel Berry drinking a Margarita," Santana commented in surprise. "You've also changed."

Rachel laughed slightly and looked down. Brittany turned to Santana, amused by her comment. "You must be Santana." She said.

"That's me." Santana confirmed.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany offered her hand for Santana to shake. "Rachel's roommate."

Santana took Brittany's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Brittany flashed her a grin and withdrew her hand. "I'll go get your drinks." Brittany said, before walking away.

Rachel watched as Santana's eyes lingered on Brittany as she left; only returning to Rachel when Brittany was behind the bar. Smiling politely, Rachel began a conversation topic.

"So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"I am, actually." Santana confirmed. A small, forced smile on her lips.

"Really?" Rachel said, in a excited voice, like they were back in college. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Finn." She said.

"Would I know him?" Rachel asked, trying to think if she knew anyone named Finn. She didn't.

"Probably not. I work with him."

Brittany came over to the table carrying a tray with their drinks. She put down the tray and handed Santana her drink and then Rachel's. The girls thanks her and then Brittany left to get back to work.

"So, tell me about this Finn." Rachel said, sipping her drink.

Santana shrugged, "There is not really much to tell." Santana paused to sip on her water. "We met about two years ago when I started working at the police station, we became good friends, and we didn't start dating until like a year ago. We love each other, but I'm starting to think we love each other more as friends, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought the same thing."

Rachel smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head, "What about you? Any guys in your life?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The last boyfriend I had was Brody Weston who also turned out to be a gigolo. That was probably the quickest I've ever broken up with someone. I even got tests done after finding out."

Santana frowned, "Wow.."

Rachel shook her head, "It's whatever. He won't leave me alone though. But, I think after yesterday he will leave me alone."

Santana nodded and they both sat in a comfortable silence with the exception of the loud music and the people around them.

"So.." Rachel started, "How's being a policewoman?"

Santana shrugged, "It's whatever. Don't get me wrong. I love my job. But, some of the things I arrest people for I can't help but think about what was going through their head because some of the reasons are really stupid and it annoys me." Rachel just nodded.

Santana sighed, "What about you. Where do you work?"

"Here." Rachel said quietly, looking down ashamed, "It's a cool job though. It's fun."

Santana tried not to look too surprised and just continued sipping on her water.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel said suddenly gain courage to ask the question she's been waiting to ask.

"Of course."

"Well, I had a party last night that ended up getting shut down by the police." Rachel paused when she saw Santana's eyebrows shoot up. Rachel just shook her head, "Well, the police officer that came was very attractive. He told me...well I guessed his name was Fernando. That being said, do you know a Fernando?"

Santana leaned back in her seat and looked at Rachel amused, "Nope, I don't work with a Fernando."

"Sure you do!"

Santana shook her head slowly, "No, I don't. Maybe if you have a last name maybe I could tell you his _real_ name…"

Rachel thought about it, but couldn't remember for the life of her, "Damn it! I forgot."

Santana chuckled, "Why do I feel like that's the only reason you called me tonight?"

"It's not! I really did want to see how you were doing."

Santana shook her head, "Whatever you say Rachel. But, whenever you remember the last name maybe I'll help you." Santana looked at her watch, "My boyfriend is going to be off of work soon so I think I should leave."

"But-"

"Maybe we could meet up again sometime. You know, if you really want to be my friend. You could maybe even meet my boyfriend and see if he knows a Fernando."

Rachel sighed defeated, "I'll probably never find him so it's pointless to ask him. But, I would still love to meet up with you again Santana." Santana looked surprised, "Maybe we could have dinner at your place, or my place next weekend and I could invite Brittany also?"

"S-sure. You have my number. Next weekend is perfect. I'll make sure Finn takes off of work." Santana said, still in shock.

Rachel smiled and stood up to hug Santana, "See you then."

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this . I hope it's not going to be too confusing to you guys. Anyways, tell me what you guys think !**_

 _ **Review !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I never do two chapters in one day, but since I'm already done and I really need you guys' input I'm going to post the second chapter.**_

 _ **Remember nothing belongs to me! Not even the plot . GleeThings came up with it. I'm just writing it.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Look who came home on time." Santana said as Finn walked into their room.

Finn rolled his eyes playfully as he took off his jacket, kicked of his shoes, and dropped down on the bed, "Today was a slow day." Finn shrugged, "How was your day?"

"It was good. I actually just got home from meeting with my friend."

"Really? How did that go?"

"It actually went pretty well. Though she was asking about some police officer."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

Santana shrugged, "I forgot his name. But, I do know that we don't work with him. Never heard his name before and she forgot the man's last name."

Finn frowned before shrugging, "Am I ever going to meet this girl?"

"Yes, she actually texted me as soon as I got home and told me that she'll come over here at around 4 or 5 on, Sunday, for dinner, with her friend Brittany."

Finn lifted his head a little, "I'm going to be surrounded by a whole bunch of girls! _And_ it's _football_ Sunday."

"Just invite Puck then."

"Okay." Finn stood up, "You took a shower already?"

Santana tore her eyes away from her phone and smirked, "Nope."

Finn smiled, "I'll be waiting for you."

Santana smiled and quickly jumped out of bed and took her clothes off before following him.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

The next weekend slowly, but surely rolled around and Finn was currently in the kitchen trying to cook while Santana tried cleaning up a little. As soon as Santana finished they heard someone knocking on the door, "I got it!" Santana yelled to Finn.

"Hey Rachel! Brittany! So glad you guys can make it." She said as she hugged them both, "Come in." She stepped aside to let them in.

"You have a nice apartment." Rachel said shocked at how big it was.

"Thank you. This was actually originally Finn's until I moved in and took over everything."

"He decorated this?"

"Nope, my brother Kurt did. I barely know how to match clothes. Santana picked this out for me earlier." Finn said as he walked into the living room.

Rachel whipped around at the new voice and her eyes widened when she saw him, " _Fernando_?"

Finn's jaw dropped when she turned around, "What. The. Actual. _Fuck_."

Santana frowned, "Am I missing something?"

"That is the police officer Rachel was searching for." Brittany whispered.

Santana's jaw dropped, "You were looking for _Finn_?"

Rachel ignored her and continued staring at Finn. He looked even hotter than the first time she saw him, "You're name is _Finn_?"

"i told you it wasn't Fernando."

"And you have a girlfriend."

Finn nodded, "Yep."

Rachel looked at Santana who was glaring at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was taken. Let alone his name was Finn."

Santana rolled his eyes, "Well, now that you've found him. You can't have him."

Rachel looked back at Finn, "I know." she said, but was thinking 'I always get what I want.'

Rachel just smiled, "What smells so good?"

Finn looked down at Santana who just shrugged and went to talking to Brittany as Rachel followed him in the kitchen, "I'm making steak, mash potatoes, different kinds of vegetables since I didn't know what kind you guys liked, salad, and I have some banana bread and brownies in the oven."

Rachel smiled, "So you can cook?"

Finn nodded, a little uncomfortable with the was she was looking at him.

"So you can cook _and_ you're hot?" Rachel just smirked and sat on one of the stools.

Finn cleared his throat, "Would you like something to drink? We have-"

"Surprise me." She said as she leaned forward on her elbows.

Finn glanced at her and started to get the ingredients to make her a margarita. Rachel watched him move around the kitchen and smiled to herself as she thought about how hot he looked when he was concentrated and how cute he looked when he was nervous.

Finn glanced at her and ran his fingers through his hair nervously when he noticed her watching him. Rachel chuckled lightly, "I'm not gonna bite."

Finn looked over at her and smiled a little. It was the first time he really looked at her and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. Finn shook his head, remembering he had a girlfriend before going back to making her drink, "So.." Finn started trying to make conversation, "You finally know my name."

Rachel smiled, "Yes, and I'm a little embarrassed that I thought your name was Fernando. You really don't look like a Fernando now that I think about it."

Finn smiled softly, "I thought it was cute." he said without thinking and closed his eyes.

Rachel bit her lip as she tried not to smile too hard, "I think I remember you saying that when I learn your real name you'd have drinks with me."

"Really? I don't recall saying that."

"I remember perfectly. You said, and I quote, 'once you learn my real name find me and maybe I'll have drinks with you'." Rachel said in her best Finn voice.

Finn laughed, "I said maybe."

"Come on Finny." Rachel pouted.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "You know if Santana hears you she'll hurt you right?" Finn said as he handed her her drink after putting a straw and lemon on it.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she grabbed the drink, purposefully making their fingers brush.

Finn glared at her playfully knowing exactly what she was doing, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Rachel said innocently. Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her drink and looked at him over the top of her glass, "This is delicious."

"Thanks." Finn said as he sat on the stool next her.

Rachel sat her cup down before looking at Finn, "You never told me yes or no…"

"Rach.." Rachel smiled at the sound of that, "I have a girlfriend."

"We're just going get drinks, Finny. It's not like we're going on a date."

Finn looked over at her and sighed, "Okay, but we're just going to get drinks as friends."

Rachel smiled, "Whatever you say Finny."

"I'm serious Rachel."

Rachel just smiled and stood up, "Okay Finny." Rachel kissed his cheek softly before biting her lip and walking out of the kitchen just as someone started beating on the door.

Finn chuckled knowing it was his best friend, "I got the door babe!" Finn could have sworn he saw Rachel roll her eyes when he called Santana babe. Santana didn't seem to notice though considering she was in deep conversation with Brittany.

"What took you so long Hudson!" Puck said as he walked into the apartment, "Who's the girls?"

"That's Rache, and that's Brittany." Puck studied them both, "Not my type. Santana is though. Once you get tired-"

Finn hit Puck in the head, "That's my girlfriend dude." Finn said, but Rachel noticed he didn't seem to bothered by Puck comment and looked little relieve when he said she wasn't his type.

"Brittany, Rachel, this is my obnoxious best friend Noah Puckerman."

"Call me Puck. Stop introducing me as Noah."

"Well, that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up. You hungry?"

"Only if you cooked. If Santana cooked I ate before I came." Puck commented making Santana glare at him and everyone else.

"It's no secret you don't know how to cook Lopez."

Santana rolled her eyes and just went back to talking to Brittany.

"Yes, i cooked Puck. Now, stop insulting my girlfriend and go make your own food. I made our favorite.

"You made steak and mashed potatoes!?"

"And I'm baking banana bread and brownies."

"This is why you're my best friend." Puck said as he quickly went to the kitchen.

"Take the brownies and banana bread out of the oven for me."

"Okay!"

"You hungry Rach?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to make my food for-"

"You're a guest sit down. I got it. Santana and Puck aren't guest they can make their own food."

"But, I'm your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are." Finn chuckled and bent down to kiss Santana's waiting lips, "You want everything. Except corn?"

"I was kidding Finn. I'm gonna make mine and Brittany's food."

"You sure? I can-"

"I got it Finn. Thank you though."

Finn sighed, "You're welcome."

Santana gave him one more kiss before asking Brittany what she wanted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she tried not to pay attention to them. She shouldn't be getting jealous. He's not her's. He's Santana's. But, he's going on a date with you...even if he doesn't know it's a date. Rachel took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Here you go Rach." Finn said when he came back minutes with her food and his food in his hands.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she grabbed the food.

Finn sat next to her and smiled, "So, how is it?" he asked as he watched her take a bite.

"This is amazing." She breathed, "Really, this is better than the food at some restaurants."

Finn smiled, "Thanks."

Rachel smiled, "I wonder how your breakfast is. Especially in bed. Maybe I'll find out someday." Rachel whispered so no one else could hear.

Finn glared at her, "I will not be responsible for the damages that my girlfriend will cause you if she hears you."

"It'll be worth it."

Finn looked over at her and shook his head, "Why do you like me so much?"

"You are the most attractive man that I have ever met and I'll be damned if I can't have you."

"But, I have a girlfriend." Rachel looked behind him at Santana and Brittany who was once again in deep conversation.

Rachel smirked, her plan was working, "For now you have one, Finny. For now."

Finn raised his eyebrows, but shrugged it off and turned on the game, "Hurry up Puck! The game is about to start in a few minutes!"

"I'm coming!" Puck ran into the living room and sat on the recliner opposite of them.

"I don't know anything about football." Rachel admitted.

"I figured as much. I'll answer any questions you have."

Rachel smiled, she knew a lot about football, she used to watch it with her dads for godsakes, she just needed a reason to talk to Finn. Rachel got a little sad at the thought of her dads.

Rachel looked at the attractive man next to her and she didn't feel too sad anymore. Feeling her stare Finn look down at her and smiled. Rachel smiled back at him and looked over at the tv as the game started.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

As the night went on Rachel asked Finn multiple questions and he didn't seem too bothered by it considering he answered every one of her questions, even questions she asked twice, without an attitude. Every time the Jets scored a touchdown Finn and Puck would jump up and start yelling and when they sat back down Rachel would kiss Finn's cheek claiming it was 'good luck' for the team. Luckily Brittany and Santana had disappeared somewhere else in the apartment because if Santana had seen Rachel, Rachel would definitely be dead right now and Puck didn't really seem to be paying any attention to them.

When the game was over it was ten o'clock and Rachel was honestly getting a little tired. So, once Brittany and Santana came back from...wherever, Rachel decided it was time to leave.

Finn and Santana walked them both towards the door. Finn held out his hand to Rachel, "it was nice meeting you."

"I think we're well past the handshake stage." Rachel ignored his hand and went in to hug him tightly. Finn chuckled and hugged her back for a minute.

"Remember that is my boyfriend, Rachel." Santana said from next to them.

Rachel tried her hardest not to roll her eyes and pulled away from him. She forced a smile onto her face as she hugged Santana, "It was nice seeing you. I noticed you and Brittany have gotten a little closer."

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, "Yeah, we've gotten to know each other a lot."

Rachel smiled, "Then maybe we'll meet up again soon?"

Santana smiled, "Maybe."

Rachel smiled and looked back at Finn, "I'll see you soon." Rachel winked and walked away with Brittany.

Santana smiled and walked back into the apartment. Finn, on the other hand, was very confused at what just happened, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was just his imagination and went back into the apartment.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Finn had about an hour left of work and all he did most of the day was sit as his desk doing basically nothing. Just as he thought he wasn't going to be doing anything else for the rest of his shift his boss walked in.

"Hudson!"

Finn sat up straighter in his seat, "Yes sir!"

"I have some paper work that needs to be filled out." His boss threw the papers in front of him, "The girl is in cell four downstairs." With that he walked away.

Finn sighed and looked at the paperwork sitting in front of him.

Rachel Berry.

Finn frowned and had to reread that to make sure he was reading it correctly and sure enough there was her name in big bold letters.

Finn stood up and went down to the cell his boss told him and there she was sitting in the corner looking around at everyone else.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up at him and was relieved to see him. She quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"I can't not tell you how happy I am to see you."

Finn just put his hand on the small of her back and led her to an empty room with the exception of a desk and a computer. Rachel sat in one of the chairs and Finn took off her handcuffs.

Finn moved around to the other side of the table and sat down concentrating on the paperwork in front of him.

"A DUI, Rachel?" Finn said after reading the paper a bit.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Finn sighed and shook his head before concentrating on the paper work. Rachel watched as he furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated, something Rachel found completely endearing. She looked at him closely trying to memorize everything about him. Including the dimples he got in his cheeks whenever he smiled at something. He was so adorable in everything he did, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Suddenly he looked up at her, catching her staring at him, "Could you fill out this page for me?"

Rachel tried playing off staring at him and nodded as she took the paper and pen from him.

Finn leaned back in his seat and stared at her as she filled out the paper.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I got a DUI." Rachel said as if it was obvious.

"But why? I know you're better than that Rach."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't _know_ me."

"You're right. I don't _know_ you. But, I know you well enough to know you shouldn't be here."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like you're better than me."

Finn frowned, "I never said I was better than you."

"But you're acting like you are!" Rachel slammed her hands against the table, "You're sitting there looking down at me like...like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Well, a DUI is a crime so you are a criminal and I'm looking down at you because we're not exactly the same height..."

Rachel glared at him, "You know what I meant."

Finn chuckled, "I'm just a little disappointed in you, Rach."

Rachel sighed and gave him the paper, "Well this is me..."

Finn scanned through the papers for a but before looking up at Rachel, "This," he pointed to Rachel, "isn't the Rachel Berry I met yesterday. This is the party girl Rachel Berry I met last week and frankly. I think party girl Rachel Berry is unattractive. The one I got to know yesterday. That's the one I like." Finn paused as he watched her think for a moment before standing up and squeezing her shoulder, "I'll go file these for you." Finn said before leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey babe." Finn said as he walked into the apartment he froze when he found her sitting on the couch making out with Brittany.

Santana immediately pulled away from Brittany, "Finn! I thought you would be home late!"

"Yeah, when I get asked to stay at work late. I didn't today, now will you explain to me what the fuck this is?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"If it doesn't look like you were just making out with a girl what the fuck was it!?"

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like..."

Finn shook his head, "Get the hell out if my apartment. We're done."

"Finn don't-"

Finn grabbed his keys, "I'll give you until tomorrow." With that Finn walked out of the apartment and decided to go straight to the bar.

After a few hours of sitting there he heard his phone ringing. Finn frowned when he saw the unknown number, but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Finn?"

"Rachel? How did you get my number?"

"Don't worry about that. Where are you?"

"Beiste's bare, but-"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Before Finn could say anything else she hung up the phone. Finn frowned and put his phone back in his pocket and sure enough Rachel was there five minutes later.

"Finn!"

Finn whipped his head around, maybe a little too fast and ended up getting dizzy. Rachel grabbed him by the arm to keep him upright.

"Weren't you just in jail a few hours ago." He said as he held his head.

"I got my license suspended for a month." Rachel quickly explained.

"The how did you..."

"I took a cab home and then Brittany called me, told me what happened and gave me your phone number. My apartment is only two blocks away from here so when I called I was already running over here considering how I got here so fast."

It took Finn a moment to take in what she said, one because she was talking really fast and two because his head was really hurting and he could barely concentrate.

Rachel sighed and started leading him outside, "Where is your car."

Finn frowned, "Damn it. I lost my car. I guess we have to walk."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Where are your keys?" Rachel already knew what he was about to say before he said it and started looking for them herself.

"Rachel!" Finn screeched when she grabbed his ass.

"Oh be quiet! I'm looking for your keys." Rachel said, but knew that was just an excuse to touch his ass.

Rachel reached in his pocket and rested the horn and immediately spotted the car.

"What are you doing! Neither of us can drive Rachel!"

"Finn, my apartment is only two blocks away come on."

"I'm a policeman and I-"

"What are you going to do? Arrest me for trying to help you while you're drunk? Would you rather drive? I'm sure we could both die that way. Or would you rather me, who is not drunk, to _safely_ drive us _two_ blocks?"

Finn sighed and stumbled over to the passengers side, "You can drive. Just know I could lose my job for letting you drive if you get stopped."

Rachel rolled her eyes,"I'm not a bad driver." She said as she got in the car, "Well, I'm not _that_ bad.."

"Just don't get stopped and put on your seat belt."

"Yes, _officer_."

Finn smiled slightly and put his seatbelt on as he held his head in his hands. They got to the apartment three minutes later and as soon as Finn got out of the car he started throwing up.

Rachel rubbed his back as he threw up. When he was done he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"Boys," Rachel held onto his other arm and helped him walked into the elevator and into her apartment.

As soon as he walked in he smelled food and immediately wanted to throw up. Rachel pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "Second door on the left." She yelled to him as he ran the way she told him.

Rachel sighed and went to the kitchen to start making him some coffee before going to the bathroom to find him leaning against the tub with his eyes closed.

Despite how horrible he looked Rachel smiled because he still looked cute to her. She got a towel out of the closet and wet it before walking over to Finn and kneeling between his legs and pressing the towel to his face.

Finn opened his eyes and stared at her as she pressed the towel all over his face.

"Thanks."

Rachel looked smiled before giggling, "You're breath stinks."

Finn chuckled, "Thank you, you're so nice."

"I know." Rachel said cheekily, "I have an extra toothbrush." Rachel stood up and held her hands out for him to take so she could help him up, "Let's go to the bathroom in my room."

Finn slowly got up and threw an arm around her while she wrapped her arms around him to keep him up.

When they got to her bathroom Finn leaned against the counter while she got the toothbrush and handed it to him. She put toothpaste on it for him and he started brushing his teeth after running water over it.

After he was done Rachel handed him a small cup with mouthwash inside. He quickly gargled and spit it out. Finn sat down on the toilet and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Santana.

Had she really been a lesbian the whole time? Had _he_ caused her to become one? Did she ever show signs of being a lesbian? Finn groaned as he leaned forward on his hands.

Rachel ran her fingers through his hair gently as she watched him. She eventually brought her hands down to his cheek and lifted his head. She smiled softly, "You know it's not your fault right?" Finn frowned, "Santana becoming a lesbian. It's not your fault." Rachel explained further.

"How do you know that?"

"She had a girlfriend in college. Her name was Dani. After they broke up she went back to dating men, vowin to never date another girl. Then I guess once she met Brittany…"

Finn lowered his head, "I don't think I'm mad at the fact that we're breaking up, I think we only really loved each other as friends, so breaking up with her wasn't hard. But, I'm mad at myself for not noticing sooner. I think the signs were there, I just ignored it because I mean I was her _boy_ friend. What man wants to think their girlfriend is a lesbian? And the _way_ I found out…" Finn shook his head, "It also kind of put a dent in my self-esteem ya know?"

"Finn." Rachel brought her other hand up to his other cheek, "Trust me when I tell you, you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. You are so fucking sexy and you don't know how much it's killing me knowing I can't rip your clothes off right now and kiss you senseless." Rachel breathed, "Any girl would kill to be with you. I know I would."

Finn smiled at her, "Do you really want to kiss me that much?"

Rachel looked down at his lips, "Ever since I found you in the bar. Though I was more worried about taking care of you at the time."

Finn's smile grew as he leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, "One day. I promise. Now just isn't a good time for me."

Rachel nodded and he gave her a kiss on her nose before standing up, "I need to get out of these clothes."

"I wouldn't be too opposed to that."

Finn laughed, "I think I have spare clothes in my trunk. Santana used to put me out a lot so I just started keeping clothes in my trunk."

"I could never put you out. I might miss you too much."

Finn laughed, "Where are my keys?"

"I'll go get your clothes. I would want some thirsty slut taking you away from me."

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "I got it Rach,"

"No, the coffee should be ready now you can go make you a cup. I can get your clothes."

Finn sighed, "Okay, don't get kidnapped. I know you're small."

"I have a rape whistle. I should be fine."

Finn laughed, "Are you serious?"

Rachel pulled the whistle out of her pocket, "I'm dead serious."

Finn smiled, "You amaze me."

"I can amaze you in bed too." Rachel winked at him and laughed loudly as she walked out of the door.

Finn shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Once he was done he smelled his shirt and winced before deciding to take it off and sitting on the sofa. A few minutes later Rachel walked back into the apartment with a duffle bag in her hand.

"Okay sexy, I got your-Jesus Christ." Rachel said when she saw Finn sitting on the sofa shirtless. Finn smirked and stood up, "Thank you love." Finn took the bag away from her and kissed her forehead, "Can I take a shower?"

"Y-yeah, go ahead." Rachel gulped, "You can-um-you can go in-in my bathroom."

Finn smiled, "You're the best Rach."

"And you're slowly killing me."

Finn chuckled and went into her room

XOXOXOXO

"You smell good," Rachel commented as he sat next to her.

"Thank you." Finn looked at the time, "I need to go find a hotel."

Rachel frowned, "Don't be silly. Just stay here."

"You've already taken care of me en-"

"I like taking care of you." Rachel blurted, "I-I mean.."

Finn chuckled, "Well, in that case. I guess I'll stay. But, where would I sleep."

"With me. Duh."

"Sleep...in the same bed...with you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't have cooties and I won't try anything..well I might try something, but I'm sure nothing will actually happen."

Finn smiled, "I'll accept that." Finn turned to Rachel, "You know, you've become a really good friend to mr Rachel."

Rachel forced a smile, "Friend. Right."

Finn smiled, "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." He said as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm tired too." Rachel stood up and started walking towards her room, "Make yourself comfortable."

Finn took his shirt back off and got comfortable like she told him to. Finn watched as she took off her clothes and put on one of her t-shirts before getting into bed and cuddling into him.

Rachel threw her leg across his waist, one of her arms over his chest, and snuggled her face in his neck while he brought one of his hands behind his head and wrapped the other one around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Night baby girl."

Rachel lifted her head, "What did you just call me?"

"Baby girl. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel smiled a bit before laying back down and moving impossible closer to him, "I have no problem with that at all." Rachel kissed his jaw, "Goodnight babe." Finn smiled and they both slowly went to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

"Good morning handsome." Rachel said as she stroked his cheek when he woke up.

Finn blinked a little and looked at Rachel. She saw him frown a little trying to remember what happened and as soon as she was about to pull away because she thought he forgot what happened last night, but he tightened his arm around her, "Where are you going baby girl?"

Rachel smiled, "I'm gonna make you some breakfast." Rachel poked his nose before rolling out of bed. Rachel noticed him sit up to stare at her ass. Rachel smirked and wiggled it a bit before giggling when he groaned and she walked out of the room.

"Brittany, Santana, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm staying here for a while until I get my own apartment. Finn kicked me out."

Rachel put on her best sympathy look, "I'm sorry."

"Did you ever find Finn? You never called me back."

"Yeah, he was just at the bar."

"Do you know where he's staying I really-"

"Rach who are you talking to I thought you were-" Finn froze when he saw Brittany and Santana standing in the living room with Rachel.

Santana looked from Rachel to Finn, "So you're fucking the hobbit now? We haven't even been broken up a day Finn!"

Finn frowned, mostly because he had a headache and he really didn't feel like fighting with Santana, "I'm not _fucking_ Rachel. _She_ took care of me last night after I found out my _girl_ friend is a lesbian! And you have some fucking nerve to come at me when _you_ started fucking Brittany _while_ we were dating! So, even if I was fucking Rachel it wouldn't be any of your goddamn business because one you're not my girlfriend and two you already have a new girlfriend so you don't have the right to yell at me about what I'm doing!" Finn held his head in his hands. Rachel quickly walked over to him and held his face in her hands.

"Calm down Finn. Take deep breaths."

Finn closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Did you get your stuff out of my apartment?"

Santana nodded quietly.

Finn sighed, "I think it's time for me to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Rach, you don't-"

"No, I'm going to be worried about you the entire time you're gone. I'm. coming. with. you." Finn nodded silently and went back to her room to grab his stuff.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and turned towards Santana with a death glare, "I hope you're happy. Finn is such a good guy and you're just a bitch to him. He deserves so much more than you."

"What are you saying? He deserves you?"

"No, not at all. I don't think _anybody_ deserves Finn because he is such an amazing guy! I know I haven't known him for that long, but I can see how caring he is for other people. I don't even know why he was even attracted to you in the first place considering how much of a _bitch_ you are." Rachel shook her head, "Finn is a good guy and it actually hurts me seeing him like this because he doesn't deserve to feel like that. Especially because of someone like you." Rachel spat, she gave Santana one more glare before turning around.

"Rachel!" Santana called out.

"What?"

"Take care of him for me, okay? Finn really is a good guy and believe me when I tell you that is not how I wanted Finn to find out about me being a lesbian. I love Finn. He's been there for me when noone else has. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again. Just let him know that I'm sorry for everything and that he can call me whenever he's ready."

Rachel nodded and walked back into the room where she saw Finn sitting on her bed staring at the wall with his bag next to him and his shirt on. Rachel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You alright baby?"

Finn stared at her, "I heard what you said in there."

Rachel smiled softly, "It's true I really do think you're amazing."

Finn smiled a little, "You know, I'm going to take you on a date one of these days."

Rachel pressed her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes, "And one of these days I'm going to say yes."

"I want to kiss you so much." Finn breathed.

Rachel brushed her lips against his lightly, "Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want our first kiss to be like this. I want it to be special. I know it sounds stupid-"

"It's not stupid. It's not stupid at all. It's actually really sweet." Rachel pulled away a little, "But seriously, don't take to long to kiss me. I want your lips on mine pronto."

Finn chuckled, "It won't take me long. I promise. Just, wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you forever Finny." Rachel said then pressed her lips to his forehead, cheek, nose, other cheek, chin, and brushed her lips over his lightly before pulling away, "I'm gonna get a few clothes and put on some pants then we can go, okay?"

Finn nodded, but didn't let her go. Rachel laughed, "In order for me to do that you have to let me go."

"Are we ever going to talk about the DUI you got?"

"When we get to your apartment. Come on let me go so I can get some clothes."

"You plan on staying overnight?" Finn asked as he watched her walk to her clothes and come out with a duffle bag.

"I was but if-"

"I was just asking. You could stay if you want to." Finn shrugged and laid back on her bed as she finished packing with a small smile.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! I won't post the next chapter until I know for sure you guys like this one so...Until next time….**_

 _ **Review !**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You want to go get breakfast?" Finn asked as they walked to his car.

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Okay, we'll drop our bags off in the car then we'll walk whenever you want to go."

"Can we go to ihop? I haven't been there in forever."

"Of course."

Finn opened the trunk and put his and Rachel's bags in there before taking her hand and walking in the direction of ihop. Rachel looked down at her hands and smiled at how perfectly her hand fit in his and intertwined their hands. Finn looked down at her and wrapped the same arm around her. Rachel smiled as she laid her head on his chest and they continued walking in a comfortable silence until they got to ihop and sat in a booth.

"We should just order a bunch of food and share."

"But how are we going to separate the cost."

Finn chuckled, "We're not separating anything. I'm paying for everything."

"If you're doing that because you think I'm-"

"I'm not doing it because I think you're broke, I'm doing it because that's what a gentleman does."

"Oh. My bad, I'm just not used to...gentlemen." Rachel laughed lightly.

"I can tell." Finn chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "With me you'll barely have to spend a penny."

"Hmm..I like the sound of that."

"I bet." Finn laughed just as the waitress came to take their orders.

They both ordered a whole bunch of food and about twenty minutes later the waitress came back with eight plates and two cups of milk.

"Cheers?" Finn held up his fork to her.

"To what?"

"I don't know anything."

"How about you being available now?"

"I wouldn't say I'm exactly _available_."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, "Care to explain how you _aren't exactly available_?"

Finn chuckled, "Well, I kind of feel like this really short brunette, I'm talking woodland creature kind of short-" Rachel pushed him playfully, "Hey, I could take you to jail for assaulting a police officer." Finn joked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "I'd like to see you try to handcuff me."

"Unless it's to a bedpost...I won't be cuffing you anytime soon." Finn whispered in her ear. Rachel felt a shiver roll down her spine when Finn said that. Finn smirked and leaned back in his seat, "Like I was saying...I feel like this really short, but breathtakingly gorgeous, brunette already has me wrapped around her little," Finn picked up her hand and lightly kissed her pinky, "finger."

Rachel looked up at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes, "I'm going to change for you, Finn. Not only for you, but for myself. I want to be with you, Finn, more than anything, but I want you to be with the real me. Not this me."

"How about this, when we are both ready to date, I will take you on the best date there is. But, until then, we'll stay friends...best friends, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

Finn smiled, "You want to get this food to go and eat it at my place instead?" Rachel nodded as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his side.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"So, when do you plan on going out to get those drinks I promised you?" Finn said as he sat on the sofa after they finished eating.

Rachel shrugged as she moved herself into his lap, "Tonight?"

"Okay, what do you want to do until then?"

"Cuddle." Rachel mumbled into his neck as she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and snuggled into Finn's side.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Okay, and while we're cuddling you can tell me about this DUI you got yesterday?"

Rachel sighed and lifted her head, "I don't know. I was just coming from a party and I had drunk a lot more than I thought I did. While I was driving I swerved a few times, police stopped me, did that drunk test, I failed, DUI."

"Rach…"

"It was already hurt enough when you told me you were disappointed in me. You don't have to tell me again."

Finn sighed, "I'm sorry Rach. You just have to understand that I care about you...way more than I would like to admit, and you could have gotten into a really bad accident last night, I'm just worried about you." Finn said all the while looking into Rachel's eyes.

"I care about you a lot too, Finn, I actually think I'm falling for you." Rachel paused, "And I understand where you're coming from. If it was you I'd probably be disappointed too. It's just..hurt, to hear that from you. But, I'm going to change Finn, I promise."

I know you are." Finn paused, "How about we start now with our new starts? We're just going to put the past behind us and start with you and me. You are going to stop with the parties and get your life back to where it's supposed to be, and I'm going to talk to Santana...eventually."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Santana cares for you, you know. I'm not trying to take up for her because what she did was horrible, but yesterday, after I yelled at her, as she was talking I saw in her eyes that she really does care for you and really was sorry for the way you found out."

Finn sighed, "I'll talk to her eventually, but I can't exactly look at her without getting upset or angry right now."

Rachel smiled, "As long as you talk to her."

"I will."

Rachel nodded, "What now?"

"Um...we can play twenty questions to get to know each other better…?"

"Okay, you first."

"Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio. What's your middle name?"

"Christopher. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. When is your birthday…."

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Where do you want to sit?" Finn asked when they got to the club.

"Let's go sit by the bar." Rachel said as she pulled him towards the two open seats. Rachel moved her seat closer to Finn's as he ordered a drink, noticing how the bartender seemed to be subtly flirting with Finn. Finn didn't seem to notice this so she didn't worry about it but she still sent the bartender a 'he's mine' look. Rachel smirked when the bartender rolled her eyes and Rachel ordered her drink.

Rachel turned to Finn and chuckled, "What do I have something on my face?" Finn asked as he picked up a napkin.

Rachel shook her head, "No, you don't have anything on your face."

"Then why are you laughing at me?"

"Did you notice her flirting with you?"

"Notice who flirting with me?"

"The bartender."

"The bartender wasn't flirting with me."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, she definitely was. She leaned forward on the bar just enough for you to see down her shirt, she was batting her eyelashes, and she was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

Finn frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious though she was trying to be subtle."

"I guess I'm just a little oblivious to things like that."

"Just a little." Rachel chuckled.

Finn laughed as the bartender came back and gave them both their drinks. Finn frowned when he saw writing on his napkin.

' _Call me when you get tired of the munchkin (938)-497-8445'_

Finn ripped the napkin up and threw it away in a near by trash can.

"What was that?"

"Her number." Finn shrugged.

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. Finn smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her just as someone walked up to them.

"Rachel?"

Rachel reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Finn and looked at the person interrupting them, " _Brody_? What are _you_ doing here." Finn looked down at Rachel confused, "My ex." She explained shortly, Finn nodded slightly and Rachel felt him pull her closer to him. Rachel smiled and kissed his jaw in reassurance.

"I'm here with a few friends, and imagine my surprise when they tell me they saw you here with somebody. This your new boyfriend or something."

"Yes." Rachel said knowing that if she said no he wouldn't leave her alone. She discreetly looked up at Finn and he didn't seem bothered by it at all, he actually had a small smile on his face, "And after what I told you at my party I thought you would get the message that we. Are. _Done_."

Brody ignored her, "Where did you find him? I've never seen him at any of your parties and I didn't see him with you at the party last night."

"Finn isn't like that."

"What scared of a little party?"

Rachel rolled her eyebrows, "He's a police officer."

Brody's eyes widened, "A pol-police officer?"

Finn chuckled, "What scared of a little police officer?"

Brody balled up his fists and was about to punch him, but Finn stood up towering way over Brody, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Brody took a step back and looked back at Rachel, "Don't come running back to me when you get tired of him."

"I won't get tired of him and that's a promise so you have nothing to worry about." Rachel smirked.

Brody glared and her and then at Finn before walking away. Finn watched him walk away until he was out of sight before sitting back down, resting his arm on the back of Rachel's chair, and sipped on his drink like nothing happened. Rachel looked at him incredulously.

Finn looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"You just sat back down like nothing happened!"

Finn chuckled, "Well, you have something to say...girlfriend?"

Rachel blushed, "Sorry about that I-"

"Don't worry about it. You just wanted to get him to leave you alone." Finn shrugged.

Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Finn smiled back at her before standing up and holding out his hand to her, "You want to dance?"

"I thought you hated dancing." Rachel said remembering him telling her that earlier.

"I do." Finn nodded, "But you love dancing. So, I'll make an exception."

"You don't have to dance because of me. We can sit and talk if you want to."

"We did that earlier," Finn took her drink out of her hand, sat it on the bar, grabbed both of her hands, and started walking towards the dance floor.

Rachel smiled and stood as close to him as possible when they reached the dance floor and danced as best she could while still keeping him close to her. Mostly because she spotted some other girls eyeing him while they were walking towards the dance floor.

After a few hours of dancing they decided to call it a night and go back to Finn's apartment.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." Rachel laughed as they walked into the apartment.

Finn smiled and nodded, "Me neither, and I actually enjoyed dancing with you." Finn winked.

Rachel laughed harder and hit his chest playfully, "You're such a boy."

Finn chuckled and held his his chest, "That hurt." he said with his best fake pout.

"Oh stop being a baby." Rachel chuckled and took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom, "You know, that was probably my first time having actual fun sober in a very long time. Usually when I'm having fun I'm most likely drunk and end up in bed with some random dude by the end of the night."

Finn looked at her and smiled "Well, you'll never have to worry about that again. No more getting drunk or wild parties, right?"

"Right." Rachel gave him a nod and smiled at him widely, "I didn't want to tell you until after, but I can't keep a secret for the life of me."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "So, what is this big secret?" Finn asked after a moment.

Rachel chuckled, "Well, you know how earlier I told you about how my biggest dream was to be on Broadway, but I gave up on that dream after getting tired of being rejected a lot and getting told to get a nose job?"

Finn nodded slowly remembering when he asked her what she always wanted to be as a child, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to it. So, this morning when we were walking back to your car after leaving ihop. I saw a flyer for auditions for an off-broadway musical and I decided that I would try to start auditioning for musicals again kind of like a step at getting my life back on track, this time I won't give up as easily."

Finn gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen, "That is amazing, Rachel." Finn wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you."

Rachel smiled widely and hugged him back just as tightly, "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" Finn asked pulling away a little.

Rachel lifted her head and shrugged, "For being there for me in these past few days. You are the first person that has ever really supported me and my dream of becoming a star."

"What about your-"

"My dads don't support me at all. And I'm not just saying that because that is what I think, they actually told me to my face that they didn't think I could make it and wanted me to go to school to become a doctor instead. After that we got in a huge yelling match that ended with them telling me to never expect their support and don't come running to them when I fail and me packing a bag and saying I never want to see or talking to them again. I haven't talked to them since I left the house when I was eighteen and I'm twenty-six now. That's eight years, almost nine."

Finn eyes widened slightly, "Wow...I-I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel shrugged, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my dads who have to be sorry."

Finn shook his head and held her head in his hand, "You have my full support, okay? If you need help just tell me and I'll help you as best I can."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Finn smiled in response and stood up to get ready for bed, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, you wore me out today."

Rachel chuckled and mimicked his actions, "I'm exhausted too."

After Finn laid down she laid next to him and snuggled herself into his side, "Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed, "I really don't want to go though. Mondays are usually the days I have work with Santana."

"You'll be fine. I think she's going to give you your space until you're ready to talk to her."

Finn shrugged, "I don't want to think about her right now."

Rachel nodded, "What time do you usually come home?"

"My shift ends at six, but I if the station is really busy I stay late and work until past midnight Mondays are also usually one of the busy days so I'll most likely be back late."

Rachel nodded, "What time is your lunch break?"

"Three."

"Okay, I'll come bring you some lunch then."

Finn opened one of his eyes, "Seriously?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, is that a bad thing.."

"No, it's just, Santana and I never had lunch together and we work at the same police station."

"Well, I'll bring you lunch everyday if you want me to, unless I have to work at that time."

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek, "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." Rachel shrugged.

Finn smiled widened, "When is your audition?"

"Next Friday."

Finn nodded, "You have plenty of time to get prepared."

"Yep, and maybe you'll be able to hear me sing before the audition."

"Hopefully, I know you'd be amazing. I just need you to prove it to me."

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "Your belief in me is amazing... _you're_ amazing."

Finn smiled, "You're not too bad yourself Berry."

Rachel chuckled, "Night Finny."

"Night Rach."

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Finn, come on you're going to be late for work!"

"I'm coming!" Finn said as he rushed out of his room, "Where are my-" Finn stopped when he saw Rachel holding out his keys to him, "Thank you." Finn leaned down to kiss her cheek as he took the keys, "Do you have-"

Rachel reached behind her and handed him his coffee before he finished his sentence, "And I toasted a bagel for you and I already put the nutella on it." Rachel said as she help up a brown paper bag for him.

"Thank you so much. You're the best." Finn kissed her cheek again, "I'll see you for lunch?"

Rachel nodded, "Now leave before you're late for work." Rachel laughed.

Finn chuckled and started walking out the door, "I'll see you later Rach!"

Rachel nodded and watched him jog down the hallway with a small smile before shaking her head and going back into the apartment. Finn hadn't even been gone ten minutes until she got a text from him. Rachel laughed and opened the text, ' _I have a spare key in the plant next to my door if you need to leave the apartment.'_

' _Okay, thanks, now go to work!'_

' _I'm going, I'm going!'_

Rachel smiled and turned off her phone before sitting down on the sofa and turning on the tv. A few minutes later Rachel heard a knock on the door and frowned. She stood up and walked over to the door and sighed when she saw it was Santana through the peep hole.

"Hey Santana." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Hey Rachel, is Finn here?"

"No, he just left for work."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's Monday."

"Don't you have to work with him?"

"Yeah, but I go two hours later than him."

"Oh, well, do you want me to give him a message for you?"

"No, I didn't come here to see him. I actually forgot something…"

"Oh, um, come in." Rachel opened the door wider for her to come in.

When Santana stepped into the apartment she got a good look at Rachel and noticed her wearing just Finn's shirt. She raised an eyebrows, but didn't say anything and continued walking towards her old room.

"What?" Rachel asked, noticing the look Santana gave her.

"Nothing."

"Finn and I haven't been together if that's what you're thinking."

Santana shook her head, "I wasn't thinking that at all."

"We aren't dating either."

Santana turned towards Rachel and crossed her arms, "I believe you haven't slept together, but you guys have to be dating."

"Neither of us want to rush into a relationship. I want to wait until I feel like my real self again and he wants to wait because he just got out of a relationship." Rachel shrugged as she sat on the bed.

Santana studied her for a minute before going back to trying to find what she left, "Do you think Finn will ever forgive me?"

"There is a chance, yes. I do know that he will talk to you sooner or later, he told me he would. But, I don't think he'll ever get over the fact that you cheated on him, with a girl especially."

"The other reason he is really mad about me cheating is because he got cheated on in high school." Santana mumbled.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to go into detail because it is really not my story to tell. But, after that whole incident, he told me it took him a while to bounce back." Santana sighed, "And I just went along and did the same damn thing to him only difference is I cheated with a girl and the way he found out about me cheating wasn't as bad as how he found out in high school."

Rachel sat on the bed staring at the floor, she could never cheat on Finn, he is too kind of a person to get cheated on. Her heart broke for him even more, not only did he get cheated on once, but twice. She also understood why he was so hurt a lot more now.

"Found it." Santana said as she picked up a phone charger, "Well, thank you for letting me in and for taking care of Finn. Lord knows that if he went to Puckerman he would probably drag Finn to a strip club, get him drunk, then proceed to get him to fuck one of the strippers." Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel made a face at the thought of Finn sleeping with a stripper, "Umm…"

"My bad, but anyways, we should get together soon."

"I would, but Finn isn't a really big fan of you at the moment, so that means I'm also not a big fan of you. So, until Finn talks everything out with you I'm going to have to decline on hanging out anytime soon."

Santana raised her eyebrows, "You must really like Finn."

Rachel shrugged sheepishly, "There is just something about him…" Rachel smiled at Santana a bit.

"I'm glad Finn finally found someone that truly likes him. If you hurt him in any way though I will hunt you down and I will kill you and trust me I can kill you and make it look like an accident."

"So I've heard."

Santana laughed, "But I'm serious, Finn has become one of best friends, even if he decides to never talk to me again, I love Finn like a brother and I'll hurt you physically if you hurt him emotionally." Santana warned as she walked to the door.

Rachel smiled as she stood in the doorway, "Noted."

Santana laughed, "Well, I'm going to go to work. Traffic is always bad on my way to work." With that Santana smiled and walked away.

Rachel went back into the apartment and stood there for a moment before deciding to start looking for a song to sing, for her audition, until it was time for her to go bring lunch to Finn.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

A few hours later Rachel pulled up to the police station and immediately smiled when she saw Finn. When Finn noticed her, he walked over to the cab and helped her out of the car and quickly pulled out a ten to give to the cab driver when he saw her digging for her wallet, "Keep the change." Finn said before closing the door.

"Finn I could have paid for that!"

"You already bought me food." Finn shrugged, "Consider it payback." Finn paused to look at her fully, "You look beautiful." He whispered as he looked down at her sundress.

Rachel blushed, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Finn kissed her nose and took her hand and the bag of food before leading her towards the break room.

"Finn, why is everybody staring at us?" Rachel whispered as she tried to hide herself under Finn's arm.

Finn shrugged, "I guess they still don't know Santana and I broke up."

"Oh."

Finn looked down at Rachel then back at the people that were staring at him and sighed, "Listen up! Santana and I are no longer a couple so you guys can stop staring at us because it is making her very uncomfortable. Thank you." With that Finn pulled Rachel to one of the corners and sat down, "So, how was your day Rach?"

Rachel stared at Finn in amazement before leaning over to kiss his cheek softly, "Thank you."

Finn just smiled at her in response.

Rachel sat back down in her seat and started pulling out the chinese food she brought, "My day was pretty good I guess. All I've been doing is trying to find a song to sing for my audition."

"Really? You found anything?"

"Nope, not yet." Rachel sighed, "But, I won't give up like I did last time, I'm determined this time."

Finn smiled, "That's my girl."

Rachel's smile widened at the proud look on Finn's face and because he called her his girl, "How was your day?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Not that good."

Rachel pouted, "Aww, Finny, what happened?"

"Well, first I've been running into Santana a lot more usual. My boss is starting to assign us partners ever since that police officer died a month ago and to top it off Santana and I are now partners. Seeing you is the best thing that happened to me today." Finn sighed.

"Aw, baby, I hope your day gets better." Rachel reached across the table to give his hand a small squeeze.

Finn smiled at her when she pulled her hand away, "It's slowly starting to get better thanks to you."

Rachel smiled just as Santana walked over to them looking a bit awkward, "Um..Finn, can I talk to you?"

Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Rachel looked over at Finn and took his hand underneath the table, "What Santana?"

"If you want to change partners it's fine. I could go ask Mr. Bordley to assign me with someone else if it will make you uncomfortable to be with me…"

Finn looked up at her, then to Rachel, then back at Santana and sighed, "You don't have to do that. How about after work we can go talk at my favorite coffee place? I won't stay late today."

"O-okay, if you want to." Finn nodded and went back to eating his food, Santana smiled slightly before walking away.

"Finn, are you sure you're ready to be talk to her?"

"No," Finn cleared his throat, "but, I can't change partners with her so, it's better to clear the air now than later."

Rachel frowned a bit, "Why can't you change partners? She just offered to." She asked confused.

"I just can't. Santana and I have had more good times than not believe it or not and though I may not be her biggest fan at the moment I know nobody else in this station will actually try to protect her more than I would and vise-versa. I'm not just saying that because we dated, I'm saying it because it's true. If I change partners with Santana and something happens to her I will regret it for the rest of my life because I wasn't there to try and protect her because God knows everybody else in this station will be more worried about protecting themselves than protecting each other. That's probably why Mr. Bordley pair Santana and I together he knows we will go to great length to protect each other, no matter how much I dislike her at the moment." Finn grumbled the last part.

Rachel smiled, "Aw, my sweet, sweet man." she said as she took his head in her hands.

Finn chuckled, "Not at my workplace babe."

"Sorry," Rachel giggled as she quickly kissed his cheek and sat back in her seat, "Well, I'm glad you and Santana are at least going to try to be friends. She came to your apartment today-"

"Why did she go to my apartment?"

"Oh, she left her phone charger." Rachel shrugged, "Anyways, she came to the apartment today and, she tried not to show it, but, I could tell she looked completely lost and sad. But, she seemed more worried about if you would ever forgive her or not." Rachel paused, "And she was telling me that if I ever hurt you emotionally she'll hurt me physically."

Finn laughed at the last part, "I'll try and see what's wrong with her later on." Finn said just as his watch started beeping, "Damn, that went by too fast."

Rachel pouted, "Our lunch date is over?"

"Yeah, I have ten minutes until I need to get back in the office." Finn said as he threw his and Rachel's now empty plates away and put all the leftover food back in the bag, "Come on I'm going to call a cab for you." Finn said as he wrapped an arm around her and they walked outside and sat on one of the benches. Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest as she waited for him to get off the phone.

"Your cab should be here in five minutes." Finn said seconds later when he got off the phone. Rachel nodded as she compared her small hand to Finn's larger one.

"Your hands are so big." Rachel looked up at him with a grin, "You know what they say about men with large hands right?"

Finn laughed, "I don't know...maybe I have, remind me what it is."

"Let's just say you're not small in some…. _hidden_ parts either." Rachel winked at him playfully,

Finn threw his head back as he laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yep!" Rachel smiled widely at him.

Finn looked down at her with an adoring smile before looking down at their hands and intertwining them, "You ever wonder how our hands fit so perfectly together despite the big size difference?"

"No, I like to think it's because you are like my missing puzzle piece."

Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly just as the cab pulled up. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, "I'll see you at home later, okay?"

"Home?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I-I meant at your-"

Finn chuckled, "I was kidding, Rach. I'll see you at home baby girl."

Rachel smiled a bit before standing up and walking towards the cab with Finn following behind her. Finn opened the door for her to get in and handed her the bag of food after she was settled in. Finn leaned down to give her one more kiss on the cheek before pulling a ten out of his pocket and handing it to the driver, "This is for the ride, keep the change."

"Finn!"

"Bye, baby girl, I'll see you at home." Finn quickly close the door before she could say anything else, but still heard her saying his name. Finn laughed as he watched the cab drive off before walking back to his office.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

For the rest of the day all Finn did was think about what was going to happen with Santana. Would he fully forgive her? If he did would he be friends with her? Or would he forgive her, but not consider her a friend? Every time it seemed like he stopped worrying about talking to her he would see her and all the worrying would come right back. So, when his shift ended he was surprised because it seemed like he didn't do anything, but worry the whole time.

Finn gathered up his belongings and walked out of the station and to his car. As he was driving his heart started pounding in his chest and he was driving. Deciding that he needed to hear Rachel's voice, Finn called her on his car phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Finny. You out of work?"

"Yeah, I'm out. I just wanted to hear your voice before I talked to Santana. What are you doing?"

Finn could practically hear her smiling, "Waiting for you to come home. Are you nervous about talking to Santana?"

"How did you know?" Finn asked rhetorically.

"I can tell in your voice. You have nothing to worry about. Just let her explain herself. Then it will be up to you if you decide to forgive her or not."

"I guess I'm just worried about what she is going to say." Finn sighed, "Well, I'll see you later, Rach."

"Okay, good luck Finny. I'll see you when you get home." With that the line went dead.

Minutes later Finn pulled up to the coffee shop and took a deep breath before turning off the engine and walking into the cafe. Finn looked around for Santana and let out a little sigh of relief when he didn't see her so he went to the counter to order his coffee. Five minutes later he got his coffee and decided to go sit in a corner and wait for her. It seemed like only a minute until someone sat across from him.

"Sorry, I got held back at work for a few more minutes."

"It's okay, I didn't get here too long ago."

Santana nodded slightly and stared down at her coffee for a minute before looking up into Finn's eyes, "I'm sorry Finn. For...everything. For telling you I was-am a lesbian, for dating you knowing I was into girls, for leading you on all those years ago. I didn't originally plan on dating you, but I don't know. I don't want you to think that I never was attracted to you, because I was, I always was throughout our entire relationship. You probably don't have as much confidence now, but I just want to tell you me leaving you for a girl has absolutely nothing to do with you being unattractive or bad in bed. You were really good in bed, trust me. But, I have always been attracted to girls, it's just, back in college this girl Dani really messed me up, and after I just vowed to never be with a girl again, but when I met Brittany, it's like all those thoughts flew out the window. I'm sorry about the way you found out also, I shouldn't have done that, especially when I knew you got cheated on once before. I can not tell you enough about how sorry I am, Finn." Santana paused, "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend, but I want you to at least forgive me. Believe it or not I did love you, I _still_ love you, Finn and I always will because no matter how horrible I have been to you, you have always been the one to make me feel better, no one else, but you and, I may sound selfish, but I can't lose you Finn, you're like my best friend." Santana shrugged as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

Finn stared at her for a moment before leaning forward to take both her hands in his, "I wish you would have told me before, Santana. I would have understood. Though this break up was long over due, the reason we broke up is not something I expected and I'm not talking about the fact that you're a lesbian, because somewhere in the back of my head I kind of knew, I'm talking about the fact that I had to find you kissing her on our couch."

"I know, Finn, I should have told you the moment I knew I was attracted to her. I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you. I also think that it wouldn't be too bad if we were friend."

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Finn shrugged, "Why not?"

Santana's smile widened and she quickly walked around the table so that she could hug Finn tightly, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Finn laughed and patted her back before they both let go, "So, how are you and Brittany?"

"We're good. We haven't been on any dates yet. I wanted to wait until I got your forgiveness because I felt bad. But, we'll most likely be going on a date tomorrow night. What about you and Rachel? I know you guys plan on waiting, but how long do you think?"

"I think we'll be ready in a month or two. I don't really know."

"It seems Rachel is pretty smitten with you. I don't think she would change her life like this for just anybody. I noticed the way her eyes lit up when we talked about you earlier today she also seemed really protective of you. I was pretty shocked considering you guys haven't known each other for long."

Finn smiled softly, "Rachel is pretty awesome. She has been helping me a lot." Finn shrugged, "I don't know what it is about her. She's just perfect."

Santana smiled, "Despite what I did to you, you seem happier with her. I noticed that when you guys were having lunched today. I noticed the way you stare at one another like you've hung the moon or something. You looked way happier with her after spending two days with her than you ever have with me after a year."

Finn shrugged, "Rachel and I have a connection like I'm sure you and Brittany do...am I right?" When Santana nodded he continued, "You and I though. We never had a real connection like we belong together. I feel like I belong with Rachel, it's just a matter of time before I claim her as mine and vise-versa."

Santana smiled, "Well, I'm glad you two are happy." Santana looked at her watch, well, I promised Brittany I would watch some show with her, so I have to go.

"Okay, and one more thing..."

Santana looked up at him as she gathered her things, "And what's that?"

"If you want to, you can stay in the extra room in my apartment for as long as you want if you would like."

"I wouldn't want to bother you, Finn, I could just-"

"They have enough people staying in that apartment as is, San. It's just me by myself in my apartment. I have more than enough room for you. You wouldn't be bothering me or imposing at all."

"Okay, but I promise I won't stay long."

"Santana, take all the time you need, there is no rush."

"Really?"

"We're friends, right? Friends help each other."

Santana smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll help you get your stuff out of Brittany's apartment and you can go look for a bed tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thank you again."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Rachel?"

"In the kitchen!"

Finn dropped his stuff down next to the door and went to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind, "Hey Baby."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Finny!" Rachel stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek lightly, "I'm guessing your talk with Santana went well?"

"Yes, she apologized, explained herself, I forgave her. She's moving back in tomorrow also."

"You guys aren't back together are you?" Rachel asked absolutely horrified.

"Absolutely not." Finn laughed at the look of relief on her face, "She is definitely a lesbian. Even if she wasn't, I'd rather be with someone else." Finn winked at her and kissed her cheek.

Rachel blushed and smiled at him, "So, why is she moving back in?"

"It's pointless for there to be three people in your apartment when I have more than enough space for her to live here." Finn shrugged, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I'm just worried about if you're okay or not."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you."

Finn smiled as he pulled away from her, "What you cooking?"

"Mexican corn bread."

"Sounds good. I never had it before"

"You've never had Mexican corn bread before?"

"Nope, never had the chance to try it."

"It's delicious." She said as she put it in the oven and pouring her and Finn a glass of wine, "How was work after I left?"

"Boring, I barely did anything. But, it was a little better I guess."

"You were too worried about your talk with Santana weren't you?"

Finn chuckled, "Basically."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh! I found the perfect song to audition with."

"Seriously? You going to sing it for me?"

Rachel walked over to him to give him his glass of wine before smiling, "Nope, not until I sing it by myself a few times."

Finn pouted, "Please, I've been dying to hear you sing."

"No, Finn."

"Pretty please?" Finn pouted more and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I hadn't picked this song for you, I would have caved."

"For me?"

"How I feel about you at least."

Finn smiled, "What's the name of the song."

Rachel smiled suspiciously, "It's a secret." Rachel giggled at the look on his face and started slowly backing out of his arms and as soon as Finn reached out to grab her she sprinted away, laughing. She didn't get too far though considering Finn has longer legs making him catch up with her in four long strides. Rachel laughed uncontrollably as Finn dropped down on the sofa as he grabbed her by the waist into his lap and started tickling her until she couldn't breath.

"Finny...stop!"

Finn paused and watched as she dropped her head on his shoulder as she tried to stop laughing causing Finn to laugh with her since her laugh was so contagious. When she caught her breath she relaxed a little and opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at Finn.

"You going to tell me the name of the song now?"

"Nop-Finn!" Rachel yelled as he started tickling her again. Rachel, once again, started laughing uncontrollably and moving around everywhere, trying to grab Finn's hands to get him to stop.

Eventually, Finn stopped tickling her and smiled down at her adoringly as she laughed in his arms. When she stopped laughing she opened her eyes and blushed a little when she noticed the way Finn was smiling at her, but smiled back none the less. Finn moved the strands of her hair out of her face as they continued staring at each other, with Rachel still laughing a little bit.

When all the hair was out of Rachel's face he cupped her cheek and caressed her face until she stopped laughing completely and just stared into his eyes. They both stared leaning into each other in unison and right before their lips touched the oven started beeping. Rachel sighed and dropped her forehead against his, "I should get that." She said, but made no move to get up.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the food to get burnt." Finn whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Nope." Rachel whispered but, still, made no move to get up or open her eyes, "You're slowly killing me." Rachel said suddenly as she opened her eyes.

"How is that?" Finn whispered as he studied her face.

"You won't kiss me." Rachel pouted making Finn's eyes shoot down to her lips and lick his, "I know you're trying to wait, and I love that, but sometimes all I want to do is just kiss the hell out of you."

Finn smiled and traced her bottom lip with his thumb, "Trust me, all those times I kissed your nose or cheek I was really leaning down to kiss your beautiful lips, but then I remember we are waiting and at the last minute I change directions. Especially today when you came brought me lunch."

"I-I thought you we-were going to-um-Finn stop I can't concentrate." Rachel said pulling her head back a little to get him to stop tracing her lips and staring at them.

Finn laughed, "Sorry, I just really want to kiss you."

Rachel brushed her lips against his lightly and kissed his nose before standing up, "Let me get the food before it burns."

"Wait…" Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "I'll get it."

"No, I go it, Finn. You had a long day. Let me treat you like a baby."

"No, you brought me lunch and now you've cooked for me. Let me get it Rach. I'll even make our plates and pour us both more wine."

"You sure? You don't want to-"

"I got it. Pick out whatever you want to watch on tv, buy something on on demand anything. Just relax while I get the food." Rachel hesitantly grabbed the remote and got comfortable on the sofa while Finn got their food.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

A:N/ Heyy ! Sorry for the long updates . I just … I'm not going to make any pointless excuses. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Finchel are getting closer, yay! But, I won't make any promises that they will get together soon. I like to change things in the middle of my planning so maybe they'll start dating next chapter…? I don't know what my brain wants. But, for now, I'm now they aren't getting immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finn, somebody is at the door." Rachel mumbled in her sleep as she nudged him awake.

"Why can't you get it?" Finn groaned.

"Because I'm sleepy. Just go get rid of whoever is here."

Finn sighed and rolled out of bed to open the door for whoever was pounding on it, "What the hell!" Finn said as he ripped open the door.

"Well good morning to you too brother. I brought you some coffee."

Finn frowned as Kurt handed him in the coffee and pushed past him into his apartment, "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I can't just stop by to see my only brother without a reason?"

"Not this early in the morning."

"It's ten o'clock, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! Now, there has to be a reason why-"

"Finny? Did you get rid of whoever was at the door?" Rachel asked as she walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"That's not Santana." Kurt stated.

"I know that's not Santana." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Who is she?" Kurt turned to Rachel, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm his brother.."

"Oh you're Kurt!"

"I am." Kurt nodded, "And yet I still don't know who _you_ are."

"I'm Rachel." Rachel held out her hand to Kurt.

Kurt looked at her hand then back up at her before taking it in his briefly, "And what exactly is your relation to my brother?"

"Oh! I'm his...his friend..."

"You seem like more than friends...where is Santana?"

"With her girlfriend." Finn said easily.

"Wait...what?"

"Santana and I broke up because I found out that she is a lesbian." Finn shrugged.

"I knew she was a lesbian."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew she was gay." Kurt repeated, "I can tell when someone is gay or not, and I've noticed some things about Santana that I thought was strange." Kurt shrugged, "It's a gay thing."

"Um..okay."

"Anyways, Rachel, are you and my brother a thing or...?"

"I want to be..but we're waiting for the right time to be together."

"Could have fooled me the way you just walked out of his room in nothing but his shirt." Kurt said looking her up and down. Rachel blushed and tried burying herself in Finn's side.

"Kurt, stop."

"What? I'm just stating facts." Kurt smirked, "Wait 'till mom here's about this."

"No! I'm going to tell her myself when I'm _ready_."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're no fun. But, I came over here to tell you that we are going to have a house party in mom and dads beach house this weekend for your birthday that is next Tuesday."

"I thought my birthday was in two weeks." Finn frowned.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, "You're like the only person in the world that doesn't count down the days until their birthday."

"Your birthday is next week?"

"Apparently.."

"Why didn't you tell me this!? Now I need to find something to get you for your birthday."

"You don't have-"

"I know I don't _have_ to do anything, but I _want_ to." Rachel smiled, "I think the party is a good idea too."

" _See_." Kurt smirked.

"Babe..you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

Rachel giggled, "Sorry, but I really think you should have a party."

Finn sighed, "I don't kno-"

"Forget about him, give me your number and we'll plan the perfect party for him together with or without his help." Kurt took out his phone and held it out to her.

Rachel looked up at Finn, "If you really don't want me to-"

"Go ahead, he's going to plan it either way. Might as well have you involved." Rachel nodded and typed her number in Kurt's phone.

"Are you sure you two are not a couple?"

Finn laughed, "Positive."

Kurt shook his head and took his phone away from Rachel when she finished, "Well, I'll text you later on so we can schedule times that we can meet with one another this week.

"Okay."

Kurt looked at his watch, "I have a meeting I need to go to now, but it was nice meeting you Rachel."

"You too." Rachel smiled.

Finn looked at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Don't let him fool you. He isn't really this nice."

"I have rolled my eyes at you about twenty times since I've walked in here ten minutes ago." Kurt sighed, "But he's right, I'm just in a really good mood this morning. Normally, when I meet one of Finn's _friends_ ," Kurt paused to laugh, "I'm very judge mental." Kurt shrugged, "Maybe another time though." Kurt smiled, "Well, I will most likely see you tomorrow, Rachel. Finn, I'm going to call you later tonight so have your phone around you." And with that Kurt walked out of the apartment.

Finn laughed softly, "That's my brother for you." Finn looked over at Rachel, "Don't worry about him, he's harmless." Finn said when he saw the worried look on her face and kissed her temple, "You hungry?"

Rachel nodded and sat on a stool as she watched him look around.

"Remind me to go to the grocery store later." Finn laughed, "All we have is cereal."

Rachel laughed, "Do you have milk?"

"Um...yes...but it's three days old." Finn laughed, "How about we just go to ihop or something?"

"Okay." Rachel said just as someone started knocking on the door, "Why are so many people coming here this morning?" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Rachel. We brought breakfast." Santana said as she walked in with Brittany following behind her. "Morning Finn!" Santana said brightly as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Good morning Santana, Brittany."

"Why are you guys here so early? I thought you were coming later."

"I decided to come earlier so I can start unpacking and go to rooms to go with Britt later on." Santana said as she grabbed plates for everyone, "You're okay with me moving in with him, right?"

"It'll take some getting used to, I mean you _are_ his ex and you guys _did_ love each other, but I'll get over it." Rachel shrugged.

Santana nodded, "Okay, just making sure. I don't want to have to deal with you being jealous and start accusing Finn and I of still liking each other." Santana laughed.

"We won't have any problems, but we do have to set some rules."

"Of course." Santana laughed, "Like what? No having sex with him? I won't make any promises because he is very good in bed." Santana joked with a wink towards Finn who was trying not to laugh at the glare Rachel was giving Santana.

"Don't test me Lopez." Rachel said dangerously low.

Santana held her hands up in surrender, "No more jokes. What are the rules?"

"No having sex with _my_ Finny." Rachel glared at her again, "No going in his room unless he gives you permission or I'm here. No getting in his bed, no exceptions.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Jeez you're acting like Finn is your boyfriend."

"He basically is."

Santana looked at Finn, "You okay with all those rules Rachel set?"

"Whatever she says I agree with." Finn said not really listening.

Rachel smiled at Santana who rolled her eyes in response, "Anyways, hurry up and eat so you guys can help me get my suitcases."

"I can't I need to go to work."

"I thought you didn't go to work until later on tonight." Brittany spoke up.

"I don't, I'm going quit. I would wait until my shift, but then he wouldn't have anyone working, so I'm going to go early so someone could take my shift."

"Can I speak to you for a moment babe?"

Rachel nodded and let Finn lead her to his room, "What do you mean you're _quitting_ your job?"

"I want to focus on my Broadway career and I can't do that with my job."

"Rachel are you sure about this? I mean how are you going to pay your bills and everything?"

"Don't worry about that. I have enough money in my account to last me a few months." Rachel paused for a second and took his hands in both of hers, "I'll be fine, I believe I can do it this time, I'm going to make it. All I want you to do is be by my side the entire time, okay?"

"No problem. But if you need anything, just ask me, doesn't matter what it is, just ask and I'm there."

"I know. You will be the first person I call if I ever need anything. I promise."

"Okay," Finn smiled at her and pulled her into big hug, "I'm proud of you munchkin."

Rachel smiled at him shyly and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his chin, "Thank you."

"No problem." Finn mumbled as he stared down at her completely mesmerized.

"Well, I'm going to start getting dressed. I'll be out in a bit."

Finn nodded slowly, but made no move to let her go or walk away.

Rachel laughed, "Unless you want me to jump your bones right now I suggest you stop staring at me like that and go finish your breakfast."

Finn laughed and took a step back, "I'll leave you."

"The offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Noted." Finn chuckled as he walked out of the room.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"I didn't know searching for furniture was so hard. Tell me again why we never put any furniture in that room?" Santana asked as she walked into the apartment after her and Brittany finished searching for furniture.

"Because you never wanted anyone to stay over so you didn't want to put the furniture in there."

"Oh." Santana laughed.

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "Brittany went home?"

"Yeah, she needed to do something. She should be here in an hour or so. When is Rachel getting back?"

"She should be here within a few minutes. You want a sandwich?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Santana said thankfully as she grabbed the plate he was handing to her, "So, why is Rachel quitting her job?"

"It's part of her 'new start' process. She is quitting her job to focus more on her Broadway career."

"And you think this is a good idea?"

"If she thinks that it's a good idea then I'll support her. I'm letting her make her own decisions unless she asks me for my opinion." Finn shrugged.

"You two are really serious about this waiting thing."

Finn nodded as he sat down next to her with his own sandwich, "Yeah, we want to do this right."

"Do you think she is it for you?"

"It's way too early to tell. But I will say there is a possibility and I wouldn't be opposed to it." Finn shrugged.

Santana laughed, "So you basically just said yes." Santana said just as walked in, "You already have her a key? Damn that was fast."

"The door was unlocked." Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked over to Finn and kissed his cheek, "Hey."

"Hey Rach. How was it?"

Rachel laughed, "Did I ever tell you I hate my boss and my boss hates me?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, he just didn't want me to quit. Well he did, but not on such short notice and he asked me to just stay for that night so he could find somebody to replace me, but since I don't like him I said no and that's what set him off. We argued for a while until he finally gave up and told me to get out."

Finn laughed and shook his head, "Are you hungry?"

"Nope." Rachel said as she took a bite of his sandwich.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her, "Are you sure?"

Rachel laughed and nodded, "Positive, your sandwich just looked good."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Watching you two is sickening." Santana said as she threw her plate away.

"You don't have a bed." Finn chuckled making Santana stop mid way to her room and turn around.

"I'll take one in your room then."

"That's against the rules!"

"Nope, you said I can go in there unless Finn lets me or you're here and since you're here I have permission thank you very much."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't like her."

Finn laughed and pulled her between his legs, "I missed you."

"Awe you're so cute."

"So you didn't miss me?" Finn asked in mock hurt.

"Nope." Rachel joked.

"Oh okay." Finn said with a playful pout.

"I'm kidding. You know I missed you baby."

Finn smiled and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "When are going to kiss me? As much as I'm loving this waiting thing it's really frustrating having you kiss me everywhere else except where I really want you to kiss me."

"I agree." Finn smiled.

"Then hell what are we waiting for then!?"

"I'll kiss you after my birthday party, but that's only if you try not to do the things you used to do. I know it'll be hard for you to not go back into your old ways that's why I'm just asking you to try."

"I think I can do that." Rachel smiled.

"I hope so." Finn kissed her cheek and stood up, "We should go do something."

"Like what?"

"Bowling? Go to the park? I don't know...anything. I've been here all day and Puck is at work so I couldn't call him, Santana has been gone all day, and now you're my only hope."

"Good to know I'm last on your list of people to hang out with."

"You're not exactly a fun person Rachel." Finn joked.

Rachel frowned at him, "I _am_ fun to be around _thank you very much_."

"Prove it." Finn challenged.

"I can't." Rachel smirked, "We're not allowed to have sex yet."

Finn's mouth dropped open as he stared at her, "You won." He said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Rachel smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth, "You know we could always bend the rules just a little bit."

"As very.." Finn took a step back, ".. _very,_ tempting as that is..I don't think that would be a good idea."

Rachel laughed, "Okay..but when the time does come I want you to know that this spot right here.." Rachel pointed to the spot just below her earlobe, "..drives me crazy..." Rachel lifted her shirt and pointed to the spot between her breasts, "..and here.." Finn watched as Rachel traveled her finger down from her chest to the hem of her pants, "and I think you get where I'm going with this." Rachel smirked at his facial expression as she put down her shirt.

Rachel took a step closer to him so their bodies were touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down until his ear was leveled with her ear and she whispered, "You might want to take care of your little _situation_." Rachel tapped his pants with her finger and kissed his ear before stepping back and smirking at him.

"Well, I'm going to go take a preferably cold shower." Finn mumbled as he went into his room.

Rachel laughed, "I'll be waiting for you out here." Rachel said just as she got a text from Kurt.

 _ **Hey, it's Kurt. If you're still going to be by Finn's tomorrow morning I will come over there with some breakfast and then we could go out and look for somewhere to have it. How does that sound?**_

 _ **Great. See you tomorrow.**_

Rachel put her phone away and decided to watch tv while she waited for Finn to finish in the shower.

XOXOXOXO

"You have really _never_ been to Disney World or Land?" Finn asked Rachel incredulously as they walked around in the park.

"Nope, never, my dads were almost always working and when they weren't we would take vacations, but it would never be anywhere really cool."

Finn shook his head, "I can't believe you have never been to any of the Disney parks." Finn paused, "You know what, I'm about to make this summer the best summer you've ever had." Finn smiled, "We're going to go to Hawaii, The Bahamas, DisneyLand and DisneyWorld, and whereever else you want to go."

"How are we going to get money for that?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know that we are about to have the best summer together."

Rachel smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Can we get a snowball?"

"Yeah." They went over to the snowball stand and they both order themselves something before walking over to a tree to sit down by.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about your family?" Rachel asked as she moved between his legs.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Everything? I want to know everything about your family."

"Well, back in 1963 my mom was born-"

"Not that far back Finn."

Finn laughed, "Well, I'll start from when I was born."

"That's good."

"A week before I was born my dad died in Iraq, so it was always just me and my mom until I was in I think sixth grade and Kurt was in fifth. Well, there was actually this one guy that my mom dated when I was like eight, he actually taught me how to sing and play the drums, but he ended up leaving her for a younger woman so yeah..that was the end of that. Anyways, my mom and Burt originally met because Kurt thought that getting them both to hang out would be a way to get closer to me since he used to have a crush on me."

Rachel laughed, "Awe that's cute. I bet all the girls liked you back then, huh?" Rachel said looking up at him.

"Still do." Finn winked at her playfully making her roll her eyes.

"Continue with your story."

Finn chuckled lightly, "Well yeah, when they first started dating, I didn't like Burt at all, mostly because I felt like he was trying to take the place of my dad, but I eventually accepted him and now consider him a dad and Kurt a brother. That's basically it."

"What happened to Kurt's mother?"

"She died of cancer when he was three years old. He doesn't really remember much about her though."

"That's so sad."

Finn nodded, "What about you? Have you ever met your mom?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded sadly, "In high school. I managed to get in contact with her. She agreed to meet with me, and I thought that I was actually going to have my mother in my life, but no, this is exactly what she said, 'I'm not your mom. I had my chance. It's too late. I don't want any part of your life.' I tell myself she didn't mean it the way she said it, but that's probably just my way of feeling like...I don't know..wanted, I guess. But, ever since that fall out I had with my dads I started believing maybe I'm not wanted."

Finn sat his cup down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I want you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Forget all three of them. If they can't see how amazing you are then that's their problem. They decided they didn't want to be apart of your life. Yeah, it brought you down for a bit, but you need to show them that you are perfectly fine without them. You are going to get on Broadway, win a tony, make your own album, get married, and maybe even have kids all without their help."

Rachel looked over at him with tears in her eyes and without thinking she smashed her lips against his. Finn, being surprised by this, took a while, but eventually started kissing her back.

"Sorry.." Rachel said sheepishly when she pulled away.

"Don't be." Finn tightened his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Rachel smiled and rested her hands over his, "Do you happen to have a pocket knife?"

"You don't plan on killing me because I'm a bad kisser do you?"

Rachel laughed and threw her head back against his shoulder, "No, you are a very good kisser Finny. I just want to do something."

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek, "Well, you're in luck. I do carry one everywhere I go." Finn said handing it to her.

"Oh good!" Rachel took it from him and almost cut her face opening it.

"Careful, I kind of want to keep you." Finn laughed.

"Shut up." Rachel laughed as she moved beside him and started scraping the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Rachel smiled mischievously as she continued on her masterpiece.

Rachel continued scraping it for about ten more minutes before stopping and smiling at it, "Look.."

Finn looked down at it and smiled when he saw a heart with R+F inside of it.

"This could be our tree. Not _really_ , but you know what I mean." Rachel said smiling at him.

Finn looked over at her and chuckled, "You're so cute." Rachel smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"You're getting kinda confident with your kissing aren't you?"

Rachel laughed, "You're not stopping me."

"I don't really want to, to be honest."

Rachel laughed, "And pulled back. Come on, I'm hungry now. That snowball didn't fill me up enough."

Rachel helped him up and they walked back to the apartment hand in hand.

"Are you two together yet?" Santana asked as soon as Finn and Rachel walked into the apartment.

"Just ignore her and maybe she'll go away." Finn whispered loudly.

"Very funny, Frankenteen." Santana said sarcastically, "Did you guys at least kiss."

"Nope." Finn smirked at her before going to the refrigerator.

Santana took one look at Rachel and knew he was lying. Santana walked over to Finn and knees him in the stomach.

"Shit." Finn said as he fell over holding his stomach, "What was that for!?"

"Finn!" Rachel squeaked as she ran over to him.

"You lied. The way Rachel was just smiling at you like she was just about ready to eat you gave it away."

"I was not!"

Santana laughed, "Yes you were. But, you guys are cute." Santana said just as Brittany came out of the bathroom.

Rachel helped Finn off the floor before turning to Brittany, "Hey Brit."

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany said happily, "Hi Finn.." Brittany said a little hesitantly.

"No need to be cautious with me." Finn laughed, "We're cool. It's Santana I'm not cool with at the moment."

"You shouldn't have lied to me." Santana shrugged, "I ordered some pizza for all of us too."

"Good, I don't have to cook."

"Had I known you were going to cook I wouldn't have ordered pizza."

"I was going to cook for me. Forget you girls."

"Excuse me?"

"Me and Rachel. I was going to cook for me and Rachel." Finn corrected and kissed her cheek.

"That's what I thought."

"You know what, I'm getting tired of being here with all of you girls. I'm going out with Puck tonight. You girls can..bond."

"One, I'm going to be a third wheel. Two, I want to spend my night with you, baby." Rachel pouted.

"This is exactly why I need to hang out with Puck soon. I'm losing my balls."

"At least you know you're losing your balls." Santana laughed.

Finn rolled his eyes, "I'll stay, but only because I have work in the morning you do too partner."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I would say we could take off, but there is no such thing in your book. I'm surprised you took off today."

"I had to help you move in and I'm going to be working over time a lot more because I need to save money for this summer. Rachel and I are going to travel everywhere. Would you two like to join us? I was going to see if Puck and Kurt and Blaine wanted to come too. And I was going to try to set Puck up with someone before then though so he won't be left out."

"You going to pay for us to go?"

"Nope, I'll pay for the plane rides, but you guys have to pay for everything else. We _are not_ staying in the same hotel room."

"Fine by me." Santana laughed, "I know what we're doing this summer now."

"Rachel, do you have any friends that I can set Puck up with?"

"Yeah, I have a friend named Quinn. She is kind of a bitch though."

"Perfect. Invite her over please."

"Okay." Rachel laughed.

"Puck! Dude! What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, but I think I'm about to. What did you have in mind good sir?"

"I have girls over."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Puck said and hung up the phone.

"Well, Puck should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Quinn too."

"Puck will love me for this."

"Don't go gay on me Finny."

"Never baby girl." Finn laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You guys make me sick." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Pizza is here!" Brittany said excitedly when someone knocked on the door.

"What kinds did you guys get."

"Meat lovers, pepperoni, and plain cheese. We also got some Sprite and Coke."

"I knew you loved me." Finn laughed as he took two pieces of the meat lovers for him and pepperoni for Rachel and poured a Sprite for both of them.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she walked over to the sofa with her food.

"Damn that was literally five minutes." Finn laughed as he went to open the door for Puck.

"Where are the ladies?" Puck said walking into the apartment, "What's you-"

Finn grabbed the back off Puck shirt and pushed him into the recliner when he saw him about to hit on Rachel, "That one is _mine_."

"Oh my bad." Puck laughed, "Wait..what happened to Santana?"

"I'm with her." Santana said motioning to Brittany.

"Wait-"

"Damn how slow could you be? I'm a lesbian."

"Damn that's hot." Puck smiled, "So, you guys want-"

"I don't do threesomes Puck." Santana said already knowing what he was about to say.

"Well damn, why am I here?"

"You'll see." Finn laughed, "Is Quinn pretty?" Finn asked in Rachel quietly.

Rachel laughed and nodded, "Yes, she is very pretty. That's probably her right there." Rachel said standing up to answer the door, "That was fast."

"I was in the neighborhood." Quinn said hugging Rachel, "Now where is this man you were talking about?" Quinn said looking around the apartment, "Who is that?" Quinn said eyeing Finn.

"That's _my boyfriend_ , Finn." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn, "That's Santana, you know Brittany, and that's Puck."

"Puck? Is that his really name?"

"No, his really name is Noah." Finn said making Puck send him a death glare.

"Hi, Noah, I'm Quinn. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Puck said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"We did good." Finn smiled, "You were right, she is hot."

Rachel raised her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're way _hotter_ though. And I'm a butt man, she doesn't have a butt, you on the other hand..." Finn just smiled at her and winked.

Rachel giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "When are you going to take me on a date?" Rachel asked, playing with his fingers.

"Soon baby girl. Soon." Finn kissed her temple.

Rachel sighed and finished eating her pizza as she listened to Puck and Finn talk.

XOXOXOXO

"Puck!" Finn said when Puck can back inside after walking Quinn outside, "Come here."

Puck nodded and walked over to Finn and Rachel, "What's up bro?"

Finn looked down at Rachel and Rachel looked from him to Puck, "I guess I'm unwanted here." Rachel chuckled and kissed his lips before walking away.

"Are you two a thing or...?"

"Not _yet_." Finn smiled, "But, what's up with you and Quinn? You guys have a date?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "No, She is playing hard to get with me. But, she did give me her number so, I know she wants me."

Finn laughed, "The puckasaurus wasn't working for you?"

"Shut up dude." Puck said punching him in the shoulder.

Finn laughed before going back to being serious, "You know, I've never seen you try so hard to get a girl after today."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn into a pussy like you suddenly have with Rachel. I've noticed that while we were here too."

This time Finn punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up dude."

Puck laughed, "But I feel like Quinn is different from every other girl I've dated."

"That's how I feel about Rachel. She's different." Finn looked over at Rachel who had already been looking at him.

Rachel blushed at being caught staring at him and smiled. Finn chuckled and looked back at Puck.

"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

"Wait, when are we going to hang out together."

"I don't know. I'm going to be busy with work because I'm trying to save money for the trip I told you about earlier, and on the weekends I'm going to be with Rachel."

"Don't plan anything with her next weekend. I want to hang out with my best friend."

Finn sighed, "I won't make any promises."

"Alright. Go ahead, Rachel looks bored with Brittany and Santana." Puck laughed.

Finn laughed and went over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "You looked bored."

"It's that obvious?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, kind of." Finn smiled down at her.

"What were you and Puck talking about?"

"Quinn."

"What _about_ Quinn?"

"I was just asking if he liked her."

"It's obvious they like each other."

"I know, but I also know how Puck is. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to use Quinn as just one of his one night stands."

"Awe, you're a good friend."

"I was mostly doing it because Quinn is your friend and I didn't want him fucking over one of your friends."

Rachel laughed and yawned, "What time is it?" She said looking at the clock, "Damn, it's ten o'clock." Rachel stretched and turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"You want me to walk you home or are you staying again?"

"I'm going to stay. It's late and I don't feel like going anywhere and Kurt is going to meet me here tomorrow anyways so, I'm just going to stay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about Kurt. What time is he coming again?"

"One."

"Good, I'm going to be gone when he comes."

Rachel laughed and stepped out of his embrace, "I'm going to go lay down. I'm tired." Rachel kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Alright dude, I'm going to go home. Thanks for introducing me to Quinn."

"No problem. Today was actually my first day meeting Quinn..hell my first day ever hearing about Quinn."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I asked Rachel to invite another one of her friends here for you and she called Quinn."

Puck laughed, "Well, thank Rachel for me. I meant to ask you, isn't Rachel that girl I met here a few weeks back? The one that kissed your cheek after the Jets made a touchdown."

FInn smiled at the memory, "Yeah, and Brittany is the friend."

Puck thought about it before realization dawned on him, "That's Santana's.."

"Yep."

"So wait..how did you guys break up?"

"I caught her making out with Brittany."

"Oh shit. Why didn't you tell me dude?"

"Rachel was there first." Finn shrugged, "I didn't even really tell her. Santana or Brittany told her and she came found me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she ran two blocks to the bar I was at."

"Damn, she is a keeper dude."

Finn smiled, "I know, which is why I am keeping her." Finn laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes and patted Finn on the back, "Be careful dude."

"I will."

"I'm serious. I don't want no repeat of high school."

"You'll be the first person I call if there is. But, I doubt there will be."

"You never know." Puck patted his back, "Alright, I'll see you later dude."

"Bye."

"I'm going walk Brittany downstairs." Santana said as they passed Finn.

"Alright." Finn went into his room and smiled when he saw Rachel curled in a ball on his bed. Finn changed into his basketball shorts and took his shirt off before getting in the bed behind her. Rachel immediately turned towards him and attached herself to him.

"Goodnight baby-" Finn was cut off by her attaching her lips to his.

Rachel slowly brought her hands up to his face to keep him there as she kissed him slowly, pouring all of the love she had for him in the kiss.. A few minutes later Rachel pulled away and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

Finn smiled down at her and kissed her nose, "What was that for?" Finn asked softly, bring her hair behind her ear.

Rachel shrugged, "Just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Especially after today."

Finn smiled, "I meant what I said too. I'll be there for you, no matter what happens between us."

"Nothing will happen to us."

"Don't jinx it." Finn smiled.

"It's amazing how fast and _hard_ I'm falling for you." Rachel breathed.

"Same for me." Finn whispered and kissed her forehead, "Come on, go to sleep, we both have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Finny."

"Goodnight baby girl." Rachel smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

 _ **A/N: I'm back ! Missed me ? I know it's taken me a while to post this, but I've actually started another story the ideas never seem to stop coming and just keep writing and forget about my other stories . That won't happen again though ! I'm going to try to start posting at least once or maybe even twice a month because these long updates are not going to work for me. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**_ **THEY FINALLY KISSED!** _ **I was going to wait until like the next two chapters, but I just couldn't do that to you guys, them, or myself, lol.**_

 _ **Also, I know I always have a lot of errors in my stories .. Don't get me wrong, I'm amazing in English, but that is for a grade so of course I'm going to want to do good. But, I just hate proofreading, to be honest, so I've said all of that to say, if anyone would like to proofread my stories that would be a big help. One advantage would be you get to read the chapter before anyone else, lol. I'll even let you make suggestions on things I should, maybe, change, this goes for all of my other stories too, by the way. Enough of me talking, lol, until next time…..**_

 _ **Review!**_


End file.
